Kingdom Hearts Darkness Rising
by Skyline13
Summary: DPKH xover/1 year after KH2 When Mr. and Mrs. Manson send Sam to Destiny Islands to get her away from Danny, they don't realise that they might be sending her to a world more dangerous then theirs. How will this play out? DxS SoraxKairi implied RikuxSam
1. I

A/N: Hey guys. All other stories are on hold, sorry.

I. Don't. Own. Nothing!

So yeah. Here it goes!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I

"What!" Sam yelled, slamming her hands down on the table and standing up, toppling her chair over.

"Calm down sweetie. We've done research on Destiny Islands! It's like a beautiful tropical resort, and North Destiny High School is one of the best in all of the worlds." Mr. Manson said, in a futile attempt to calm his daughter.

"But I like Casper High! And I want to stay here! I'm in love with Danny!" Sam yelled, starting to pace. Her parents glanced at each other, worry evident on their faces. Sam saw. "Oh, but that's right! You don't like the number one hero of the world! YOU THINK HE'S DANGUROUS!" Sam's voice rose, along with her anger.

"Samantha, sweetie, we're just worried about your well being. Who knows what those other ghosts will do to you?" Mrs. Manson rose from her seat and walked over to Sam who stood, glaring, her arms crossed over her chest. When Mrs. Manson placed her hands on Sam's shoulders, Sam pulled away.

"I can handle my own! Besides, Danny will rip off anyone's head who dare touches me!" She argued.

"That's enough. You're going, weather you want to or not. We already have the agreement drawn up with Mr. and Mrs. Utada." Mr. Manson stood, ending the conversation. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"No. I'm not." She turned and stormed out of the room, going right out of the front door and walking to Danny's house, her anger still boiling. She knocked on the door.

"Hi Sam. Danny's up in his room." Mattie Fenton said, answering the door and allowing the goth girl to pass.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton." Sam nodded, and walked right up into the room. Danny and Tucker were -you guessed it- playing Doom.

"Hey Sam!" Danny said, with a smile, jumping off his bed and going over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Danny." Some of her anger could be heard in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, holding her at arms length.

"My parents want to send me to some world called Destiny Islands!" Sam exploded. "All to get me away from you! They said they're worried, because of all the ghost hunting, but I know the real reason. They just don't like you! They never have!" Sam lapsed off into angry breathing. Danny bit his lip.

"What about school?" Tucker asked from where he sat in a blue bean bag chair.

"Oh, they've thought of that too! There's this family they want me to stay at, the Utada's or something like that. They have a son my age, and I'll be going to the same school as him! They planned it ALL BEHIND MY BACK!" Sam glared at the wall.

"Well…" Danny started, sounding hesitant. Sam turned.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you said that they want you to go, to get you away from me… but… what if you did go?" Danny started. Sam opened her mouth, about to snap an answer back, but Danny said quickly; "Hear me out! I mean… it is pretty dangerous… just last week, Skulker tried to use Jazz. I don't want you to be in danger…" Danny finished.

"WHAT!?" Sam looked as though she was ready to rip her boyfriend's head off. "I can handle my own, thank you! I'm staying!"

"I'm just worried about you, Sam! You know I love you, and I don't want you in a war zone because of me and my powers! ESPESCIALLY now that EVERYONE knows who I am, AND since we are now really together-" Danny tried, and got cut off by Sam.

"So you want me to go to another world, and rip us apart!?" Sam demanded.

"NO! We can visit! And I can make enough to buy one of those new inter-world cell phones!" Danny tried to appeal. Sam just glared.

Well, this was going nowhere fast…

Three weeks later…

"I really hate them…" Sam growled under her breath, watching through the Gummi Ship Shuttle window as Amity Park grew smaller and smaller.

"Well… I guess I might as well make the most of it…"


	2. II

A/N: Here's another chapter! Sora, Kairi, and Riku are in this one! AND CID! WOO CID!!! Can't you tell Cid's one of my fav characters?

ANYways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer Moogle: Hi! I'm Skyline's (previously known as Twilight) Disclaimer Moogle. She doesn't own anything, in this story!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

II

"Well, here we are, Sam! Sorry about that bumpy patch back there. Damn, stupid Heartless..." Cid murmured under his breath.

"Heartless?" Sam asked. The name sounded weird to her...

"Yeah. They were those things that attacked us... well... they were driving the ships that attacked us. Don't worry though. There's a barrier around most of the worlds to keep them out." Cid explained, pulling one of Sam's suitcases after him as he walked through the airlock. Sam walked out behind him, dragging her other suitcase behind her.

"What about Amity Park?" Sam asked, thinking about all of her other boyfriend's problems and how he doesn't need another.

"The world I just picked you up from? That world has a natural defense system. I almost couldn't get through." He shook his head. "Almost as soon as I saw it, green blasts shot up from it and at the ship. It was weird..."

"Hey Cid!" A boy suddenly ran through the door of the house the two were walking up to, his brown, gravity-defying hair bouncing slightly. Behind him came a girl with shoulder length red hair, and a muscular guy with long silver hair. The three were wearing blue and white school uniforms, not unlike the Japanese ones Sam's seen on her home planet.

"Hey, Sora!" Cid smiled as Sora took the suitcase from him. Then the man turned and gestured to Sam. "This is Sam, the girl who'll be staying with you." He then turned to Sam. "The girl's Kairi, and the muscular one is Riku. And this bone head -" He clapped a hand onto the guy with brown hair as the kid took Sam's suitcase from him. "Is Sora. You'll be staying at his place."

"Um, nice you meet you all." Sam smiled slightly. Sora smiled in welcome, and Riku nodded, but Kairi gave her a cold look. Sam was taken back by that, and wasn't quiet sure what to think.

"Well, I gotta get back to Radiant Gardens. Come by and visit once in a while, 'kay Sora? Yuffie is driving me up the wall, and Leon's been spending more time in the castle." Cid said as he turned towards the ship.

"Haha, I'll try, Cid, but between school, homework, and chores, I've been dead tired." Sora smiled as he started dragging Sam's suitcase up the walkway to the door.

"Well, okay. See ya." Cid got on the ship, started it up, and flew away.

"So, where you from, Sam?" Riku asked, going over and taking the suitcase from Sam.

"Um, Amity Park." Sam answered, walking next to the boy.

"Huh, never been there..." He shrugged. Just then, Kairi brushed past Sam, giving her the cold shoulder.

"What's her problem?" Sam demanded. Riku sighed.

"She's mad that a girl who's not related to Sora is staying with him. And he's clueless. Honestly, I'd have never thought she'd be that possessive though..." Riku mused.

"Oh... they're going out..." Understanding dawned on Sam's face.

"Mhm." Riku nodded.

Sam could tell that this was going to be a FUN year. Uniforms, jealous girlfriends, and weird guys? She'd have to talk to Kairi, explain that she has a boyfriend...

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: Eh, I know, short... but I just got home from school, I'm tired, and I just wanted to put SOMETHING up. Maybe this weekend I'll update Chapter three, and hopefully, it'll be longer! ^_^


	3. III

Skyline: OMFG I'M BACK!

D.M (Disclaimer Moogle): --waking up from sleeping—I DIDN'T DO IT!!!

Roan: (Skyline's Muse): --hoping up onto Skyline's shoulder—Didn't do what?

D.M: Uh… Nothing!

Skyline: --rolling eyes—ANYways… yeah, sorry for the long ass break! I've been working on stories to get published…

Roan: She's REALLY good at short science fictions!

Skyline: Well, usually, a good muse helps…

Roan: ME!

D.M: Full of ourselves much?

Skyline: --sees a fight in the making—I'll just do this, before those two get into ANOTHER fight. I don't own shit! : )

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

III

The first day was exhausting. Sam, who was walking behind Sora and Kairi, was pretty much dragging her feet. She had gotten detention for… 'decorating' her uniform and none of the teachers had really… appreciated her individuality.

_Of course my parents would FORGET to mention that… _Sam thought, trying not to fall asleep standing. _Sora did try to warn me though… glad I didn't redesign _all _of my cloths…_

'_This ain't a scene, it's a -- damn arms race-' _Sam's phone (a new, black inter-world phone) suddenly went off. She quickly dug it out of her bag and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Danny." She smiled.

"_Hey Sam. How was your first day?_" Danny asked from the other line.

"Eh, it was okay… Exhausting." Sam shrugged, already feeling a little better.

"_Really? Different routine?_" Danny asked.

"Yeah. That… and I… sorta got detention…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"_On your first day? What'd you do, beat up that worlds version of Dash or something?_" He laughed.

"Actually… we have school uniforms, and you know me…" She looked down at the newly black and purple uniform.

"_Ah. Geez, did you do that to _all _of your uniforms?_"

"No, only half. I think my parents figured something like that would happen. They bought me about ten different ones." Sam chuckled.

"_Well, that's go~ Dammit! I gotta go, sorry Sam!_" Sam could already hear the rushing of the wind on the other line. Another ghost.

"Okay, I'll call you later." She said.

"_Bye, love you!_"

"Love you too." Sam replied, right before he hung up. She sighed and put her phone back into her bag.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Sam couldn't help but smile. He did remind her a LOT of Tucker…

"Danny. My boyfriend." She answered.

"Oh." Sam looked up, surprised to hear Kairi's voice. The red head was looking at Sam. Then she remembered that she had never talked to her. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we've been going steady for a couple years. In fact, my parents have never liked him, and that's why they sent me here." She explained.

"That's a bit extreme…" Sora mused.

"You don't know him, or his parents…" Sam muttered darkly.

"What, does he have a load of piercings or something?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, but he, has, um… ghost powers… and his parents hunt ghosts for a living." Sam chuckled at the pure irony of that sentence.

"Ghost hunters with a son who has ghosts… wow, that's odd…" Sora mused.

"Heh, yeah. His parents actually didn't know for the longest time…" Sam looked up at the sky in thought.

"Is he a hero or something?" Sora asked. Sam nodded.

"Sounds cool." Sora smiled.

333

"So, Sam already has a boyfriend?" Riku asked, sounding a bit disappointed. He and Sora were sitting on the Paopu tree. Sora looked up at Riku, a bit surprised by his tone.

"Yeah. He's apparently a hero of her home world." Sora shrugged. "At least Kairi and Sam have been getting along better since Danny called. I wonder why she was so cold towards Sam before…" Riku looked at Sora for a second.

"It's a huge wonder how you survived a multi-world adventure. Guess I haven't given Donald enough credit." Riku laughed.

"Oh, thanks!" Sora said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Riku smiled and nodded. Then he looked out to where the two girls were walking along the beach, talking.

_That really figures. I guess I just have bad luck with girls…_ He thought with a sigh. "I'm going to head back. See you tomorrow.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Skyline: And there it is! Yay! Kairi and Sam are becoming friends! : )

Roan: Yay! I think they'd make really good friends!

D.M: You two are so weird.

Roan: Like you're one to talk?

Skyline: Knock it off, guys.


	4. IV

Skyline: Okay, people, this is going to be a short chapter, okay? Just deal with it.

Roan: Fillers are fun! And this one's informative!

D.M: Don't. Own. Shit.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

IV

It was dark. Really dark. A darkness that no light can penetrate. There was no way to tell what was ceiling, floor, or wall, or even if there was any.

Suddenly, there was movement. A black against black, but with some white added.

"How…" A breathless voice came from the black and white mass curled on the floor. "How can they beat me…"

"Maybe it is because we, apart, are incomplete." Another voice, similar in pitch to the first man, said. He looked up, and standing there, in the dark shadows, was a tall, dark skinned figure with long silver man.

"Xehanort." The first man said, pulling his hood off. The two looked eerily similar, except with slightly different hair styles.

"Xemnas. I prefer the name Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Xehanort answered, then continued. "We both, apart, incomplete, have been defeated by the mighty Keyblade Master and his friends~"

"So together, complete, we might stand a better chance?" Xemnas finished Xehanort's thought, who simply nodded. "Interesting concept…" Xemnas held out his hand to his Heartless counter part, who took it.

Both glowed a dark purple-black until they couldn't be seen.

When the dark light vanished, one had disappeared. No, Two became one… A new man stood there, dark tan skin, orange, almost glowing, eyes.

"I should be able to beat the Keyblade Master now…" The man said, looking at his hands. He wore a black and dark purple robe, not unlike the black and white one Xemnas had been wearing previously, and upon his chest was what looked like the Heartless Symbol merged with the Nobody symbol.

"I, Xehanort, finally complete, will lead a new breed of darkness in a quest to destroy light and have my revenge upon Sora and his friends!" The man yelled, raising his hands into the air. There, they glowed a malevolent purple-blue, and creatures rose out of the nonexistent floor. They were black and silver, a cross between Dusk Nobodies and Shadow Heartless.

"They shall be known as Neosouls."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Skyline: Oh Shnap. Xehanort is FINALLY complete!

Roan: Does this guy not know when to die or something?

D.M: … "Shnap?"

Skyline: Yeah, it's one of my fav words. A mixture between Snap and Sh~

D.M: Got it.


	5. V

Skyline: Hi! I'm back, again! Wow, I'm really getting these chapters out fast : )

Roan: Yeah… maybe cause you have nothing else to do?

Skyline: Exactly!

Roan: --smirks-- Hehe… Blitzball time!

Skyline: w00t!

D.M: Um… Yeah… Skyline doesn't own anything… and her muse is freaking creepy…

Roan:. . . What. . .?

Skyline: Oh shnap…

Roan: ROAR!!!! --attacks--

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

V

"_So, of course, you kicked their butts in the race?_" Danny asked. Sam just laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

It was a week later, a Thursday afternoon. Sam didn't get in trouble (well, not that MUCH trouble) since the uniform incident, and she's started to feel a little comfortable, somewhat at home, on the Islands.

"So, you visiting this weekend?" Sam asked, rolling over onto her stomach on her bed in the Utada's guest room.

"_Yeah, finally! It took forever to convince Val to work with my parents. I've already booked a seat on the Gummi Shuttle._" Sam could hear the smile in Danny's voice.

"Finally!" Sam agreed with a smile. Then she heard a gasp, and then a sigh from the other line. "Go deal with it. And call me later, 'kay? Be careful, love you."

"_Love you too._" Danny said hurriedly, before hanging up.

"So, Danny's coming to visit this weekend?" Sora asked from where he stood in the door frame. Sam practically jumped off her bed.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" She asked, picking herself up from the floor.

"I just got here. My parents told me." Sora smiled.

"Oh… yeah, he's coming." Sam smiled, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Cool. I wonder if I met him before, on my worlds' travels…" Sora mused.

"Doubt it. Trust me, he would have mentioned someone like you." Sam said.

"Oh, thanks." Sora rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sora asked, answering it. "Oh, hey Wakka. Blitzball? Sure, why not! Yeah, I'll invite Sam too. See ya in a bit." Sora smiled at the dark girl as he hung up.

"Invite me to what?" Sam asked.

"Do you like sports?" Sora asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Some sports, and only if I'm playing." Sam shrugged nonchalantly. Sora nodded.

"Ever hear of Blitzball?" He asked.

"Well… yeah… at school." She shrugged again. "Why?"

"Wakka invited me and you to play a few rounds with him, Tidus, Riku, with Selphie and Kairi as refs." He said, leading the way out of the room.

"Wait… that makes the teams uneven…" Sam followed.

"Yeah… you're right… hm… maybe we could get one of the girls to play."

555

"Alright, I'll play!" Selphie sighed after getting bugged by Tidus for ten minutes straight as Riku explained to Sam how to play.

"Okay, who's the team Captains?" Sora asked.

"Me and Riku." Wakka smirked.

"What, no fair!" Tidus complained.

"It's the two oldest here, sorry short stuff!" Wakka laughed, messing Tidus' already messy hair, who just pouted. "Okay, Riku, you can choose first!"

The teams ended up what most people would expect. On Riku's team was Sora and Sam, and Tidus and Selphie were on Wakka's team.

555

In the end, Riku's team had won. 3 to 2.

_**Wow, she's pretty good**__… _Roxas said from within Sora's mind.

_Yeah. Who knew she could kick the ball so hard… _Sora replied.

_**Haha, look. Tidus has a huge bruise on his cheek! **_Roxas laughed.

"Next time, you're on my team!" Wakka exclaimed as he walked over. Sam just laughed.

555

Xehanort watched Sora and his friends from the shadows.

_**Seems like they got a new friend. She dresses dark, but there's a light coming from her… **_Xemnas whispered inside Xehanort's head. The man just nodded.

_She must travel the road of Twilight. _He replied.

_**Or Dawn. **_Xemnas replied sourly.

_Whichever it be, she does not yet realize. Her path is truly instinctual. The first I've ever seen of this…_

_**Well, this ought to be interesting. Let's bid our time, wait. Who know's how much stronger or softer they've gotten in our absence.**_

_Yes…_

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Skyline: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Roan and D.M: --both knocked out on the floor--

Skyline: What will happen next? Will Xehanort attack Sora and his friends? Will Sam kick more ass at Blitzball? AND WHY IS EVERYONE HEARING VOICES IN THEIR HEADS!? Stay tuned, to find out!


	6. VI

Roan: Ow, my head…

D.M: --Still knocked out--

Roan: --looking around-- Huh, wonder where Skyline went… --sees her in front of the T.V.-- Oh…

Skyline: DIE HEARTLESS SCUM!!!

Roan: --face palms-- Anyways… Skyline doesn't own any of this…

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

VI

It was the next day, Friday. Sam couldn't wait until school was over to go meet Danny at the Gummi Hanger. Last period, she kept fidgeting.

"Miss. Manson, will you please sit still!?" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry." Sam said, trying to stop moving. It's been at least two weeks since she's seen Danny. Yeah, she was going to be a bit antsy.

"Calm down, Sam. School's almost over." Kairi leaned forward and whispered to the goth girl, who glanced up at the clock.

"You said that ten minutes ago." She whispered over her shoulder in reply.

"Yeah, well, school was almost over ten minutes ago too." Kairi giggled under her breath. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"_Please prepare your students for the afternoon announcements._" The principle's voice announced over the P.A. system.

"Finally!" Sam hissed under her breath. The principle said generic stuff, like 'don't loiter on school grounds after the bell', and stuff like that. Finally the bell rang, and they started to gather their stuff.

"I'll see you later, Kairi!" Sam yelled, running out and going towards where the hanger was.

666

"Sam!" Danny yelled, seeing the girl as he got off the ship. He smiled and flew right to her, scooping her up into his arms.

"Danny!" Sam laughed, hugging him tightly. Danny then held her out at arms length, seeing what's changed about her. She had gotten tanner then he remembered, and she'd taken to wearing all of her hair up in a ponytail…

"How've you been?" Danny asked.

"Eh, pretty good." Sam smiled.

"By the way, Sam," Danny started as they walked out of the hanger. "You look cute in the uniform." He smiled, causing Sam to scowl.

666

The two walked back to the Utada's house. Sam pointed out the more interesting aspects of the Island, like the Blitzball stadium, the volcano, and the Paopu trees.

"See, the star shaped fruits?" She asked, pointing out the juicy looking yellow fruit.

"Yeah?" Danny nodded.

"Those are Paopu fruits. Apparently, there's this legend behind them." She said.

"What's the legend?" Danny asked curiously. Sam shook her head.

"I don't know. All that Kairi's told me is to not share one with someone unless I REALLY care about that person." She smiled at Danny.

"Huh…" Danny looked back up at the fruit, interest in his eyes. He looked as though he was about to ask Sam if she wanted to share one with him.

"Hey Sam!" Sora suddenly ran up to them, Kairi and Riku behind him. They were still in their uniforms too.

"Hey guys. Danny, this is Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Danny." Sam introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you." Sora smiled, holding out his hand for Danny to shake.

"Heh, yeah, nice to met you too." Danny smiled.

The five all walked back to Sora's place. Sora, Kairi, and Danny walked entered the house.

"Um, Sam, can I talk to you?" Riku asked before she could follow them in.

"Uh, sure." She said, turning to face him.

"Um, Sam, I wanted to ask if~" He went to take a step towards her… and tripped. He fell right into her, causing her to also fall…

…And their lips met.

"Sam, where are~" Danny's voice cut off as he saw Riku on top of his girlfriend, the two lip locked. Of course, he didn't notice the way that both of their eyes were wide in surprise.

"Danny wha~" Sora's voice also cut off at the scene in front of him. Danny who couldn't take it anymore, quickly went ghost and flew off.

Sam finally found her wits again and shoved Riku off roughly, jumping to her feet, looking REALLY angry.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" She demanded. Riku also got to his feet, his hands held up in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry, I tripped and~!"

"Tripped my ass!" Sam yelled at him.

"Riku, I told you Sam already had a boyfriend!" Sora said, shocked at what had happened.

"It was an accident!" Riku tried again.

"Yeah, right!" Sam yelled again. Sora, seeing that Sam wasn't going to calm down until Riku was no where around said quietly;

"I think you should go home. I'll call you later tonight, but I think we should let Sam calm down."

"But~" Riku started to object. Sora just shook his head. "Well… okay…" He sighed and left, heading towards his place.

Sam took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. She looked at Sora. "Where's Danny? He didn't see…?" She trailed off as Sora nodded.

"He flew back towards the Gummi Hanger. I think he was going to go back home…" Sora said.

"Dammit!" Sam jumped off the porch, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Danny's number as she ran.

"Common, pick up… pick up…" She muttered.

"_Sorry, I can't pick up right now. You know, most likely a ghost battle or something. Just leave a message after the beep, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!_" The voice mail picked up.

"Dammit, Danny, I swear if you get on that~" She skidded to a stop, cutting herself off, as she saw a tall, dark figure standing in the middle of the path. His back was to her.

"Hello, Samantha. Sora." His voice was deep… dark.

Sam turned her head and saw that Sora had followed her.

"You!?" A large key-shaped sword suddenly appeared in his hands. The man turned to face the two. Under the hood, Sam could see an evil smirk and glowing, orange eyes.

"Hello, Keyblade Master. I just came to see how you were." He smiled.

"How, Xemnas!? Me and Riku defeated you!" Sora yelled.

"When you two defeated Xemnas, you sent him to the Dark Realm. There , me, as a heartless, found him, and we became complete. A lot like you and Roxas." He laughed.

"So what do you want now!?" Sora demanded.

"Revenge. To rid the universe of all light. Keyblade Master, meet the newest breed of darkness. Neosouls." Xehanort raised both of his hands to the sky, where they flashed a dark light. Out of the ground rose Shadow Dusks.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Roan and D.M: --watching Skyline--

Skyline: GAH!!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!

Roan: --to D.M. Think she's going to loose again?--

D.M: Yeah~

Skyline: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DAMN YOU, XEMNAS AND YOU STAR WAR WEAPONS!!!!!

Shadow (friend of mine): WOO! GO XEMMY-POO!!!

Roan: . . . I think I was just scared for life…


	7. VII

Skyline: --playing Kingdom Hearts-- I HATE FIGHTING THE FINAL BATTLE ON PROUD MODE! GAH! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!

Roan: Ten bucks she loses again.

D.M. I don't know, she's been leveling up… you're on!

Skyline: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Roan: Cough it up.

D.M.: DAMMIT!!!

Roan: Are you going to do the disclaimer?

D.M.: OH YEAH! Skyline doesn't own anything!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

VII

Riku walked down a path towards his house.

_What the hell was I thinking!? I KNEW she had a boyfriend, but I still wanted to tell her!? _He was mentally yelling at himself. He sighed and looked up at the starless night.

_Wait… wasn't it a full moon tonight? And there isn't any cloud cover… _His head snapped around, taking in his surroundings. All totally black. The Realm of Darkness…

"Boo." A voice said from behind him. He jumped and spun around, Way to Dawn appearing in his hands.

"Xehanort?" He asked, shocked, when he saw the dark man in the black and purple robe.

"Hello, Riku. How have you been?"

"But… I destroyed you!"

"I told you I'd be back. You can't destroy me. You're too weak." Xehanort smirked. Riku hesitated for a minute.

"You're not the same… you're more…" He couldn't find the word.

"Complete? Why yes, glad you noticed. When you and the Keyblade Master defeated Xemnas, you sent him the Realm of Darkness, where I was." He smirked.

"Oh no…" Riku gasped, taking a step back as pure, evil darkness started to swirl out from Xehanort.

"Remember what the power felt like, Riku. How much strength you had when you opened your heart to darkness and wielded it freely, when you shunned the light from your heart?" Xehanort took a step forward towards the boy.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I will NEVER give into you again!" Riku shot forward, swinging his Keyblade at Xehanort's face.

Xehanort smirk grew wider. "Stupid boy." He warped out of Riku's way and appeared right behind him, sending a shock through Riku's body, and making him go numb.

"I'm sure Sora will come running as soon as he notices you missing."

777

"Sam, stay behind me!" Sora yelled, hitting one of the Shadow Dusks that moved directly towards her.

"Um, okay!" Sam nodded, about to run to stand behind the boy. But there, she saw even more Neosouls.

"SORA, BEHIND YOU!" She yelled.

777

_I can't BELIEVE this! Why… why would she? _Danny demanded to no one in his head. He had gotten lost, trying to find the Gummi Hanger again, so he was just then landing.

"Wait!" A high pitched voice called out to him before he could enter the hanger. He looked over his shoulder and saw… no one.

"Down here!"

Danny looked down and saw an incredibly short… mouse looking thing? It wore cloths similar to a fantasy video game character's, though Danny thought the creature looked WAY more like something out of a children's cartoon.

"Are you Danny?" It… he… asked.

"Um… yeah? Who are you?" Danny didn't even have it in him to be suspicious.

"I am Mickey, a friend of Sora's. We need your help!"

"Look, I just wanna go home~" Danny started.

"But Sora and his friends are in trouble as we speak!" The mouse insisted.

"What kind of trouble?" Danny demanded. He could care less if Riku got hurt, but he still loved Sam.

"They're~"

"Getting acquainted to my Neosouls." Both Danny and Mickey spun around at the sound of the new voice. Standing there was a man in a black and purple cloak, and under the hood, Danny could see a creepy smile, and even creepier glowing eyes. Orange glowing eyes.

"Who are you!?" Danny demanded, letting his hands glow a brilliant green, the same time the mouse summoned a large mainly gold key… sword… thing.

"Why, hello, Your Majesty." The man gave a low, mocking bow to Mickey.

"Xehanort." The mouse growled.

"Danny, there you~" Kairi had come running up behind the King and Danny. "Your Majesty!" She gave something of a frantic curtsy.

"Hello, Princess." Xehanort greeted her with the same mocking bow. She spun around and summoned her key sword thing. Danny still had no clue what they were called. Her's was more colorful then the King's, and had a more intricate design, with flowers and all.

"What are Neosouls!?" Mickey demanded after nodding to Kairi.

"The Heartless combined with their Nobodies. A lot like me and Xemnas, or young Kairi and her Nobody counter part, Namine`." He explained.

"Heartless? Nobodies?" Danny was so confused.

"Later." Kairi whispered to him as Xehanort raised his hands. They flashed an evil light, and Shadow Dusks appeared.

"Oh shit…" Danny whispered.

"These, are Neosouls."

777

The REAL Xehanort hovered high above the Islands, watching his three clones engage the three groups in battle. Soon, the one clone he'd been waiting for appeared next to him, Riku, knocked out, in an orb of darkness, trapping him.

"Very good." The real one said, and the clone faded out of existence. He looked back down.

_**What IS he? **_Xemnas asked, meaning the white haired, green eyed boy who was darting around in the air, sending green blasts at the Neosouls and taking them out almost instantly.

_Interesting. And potentially useful. We'll watch him. I can feel strong, yet little darkness swirling around in his heart. It might grow soon enough._

_**But for now?**_

_We'll let them fight and defeat the clones. _

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Skyline: FINALLY!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!

Roan: She FINALLY beat him!

D.M: Finally.


	8. VIII

Skyline: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEED!!!!

Roan: o.O

D.M.: So that's why you're updating?

Skyline: Yes. That, and I wanted to get this out of the way…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

VIII

Danny shot up into the air, thinking he might have a vantage point from above.

Unfortunately for him though, Xehanort summoned flying creatures as soon as he noticed the boy flying.

"Dammit!" He cursed, turning to fly backwards and shoot at the things. The disappeared into black dust almost instantly.

_Okay… that was weird. What ARE these things… they're not ghosts… _Danny's thought trailed off when he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Sora and Sam were in the midst of a bunch of Neosouls also. And floating a little above them? Xehanort.

"Wha…?" Danny was REALLY confused now. He looked between the Xehanort that had confronted him and Mickey to the one near Sora and Sam.

_How the heck…? Wait… _"Clones…" Danny muttered out loud to himself.

"Correct." Xehanort's voice came from behind him. Danny spun around, his hands glowing. Floating there was yet another Xehanort, and in an orb of dark light floating right next to him was Riku.

Knocked out.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Danny demanded.

"I just came to give you a little gift, boy." Xehanort twisted his fingers, and Danny felt a rushing, painful power flow through him.

"Wh-what did you do!?" He gasped.

"I just tampered with the darkness in your heart. If you wish to use it or not is your choice." With that, darkness surrounded him.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" Danny yelled, but when the darkness disappeared, both Xehanort and Riku were gone. Danny looked down at his hand.

"Darkness?" He muttered, confused.

888

Sora stood in front of Sam, looking ready to collapse.

"My, my, we've gotten soft." Xehanort smirked, about to raise his hand to summon more Neosouls.

"I don't think so!" Mickey came out of no where, slashing Xehanort across the back.

"Ahahahaha…" Xehanort's laughter echoed in the air even after he disappeared.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked, bewildered, as he allowed himself to slump onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kairi ran over to him, throwing herself into Sora's arms, and surprising him all the more. Sam looked about ready to dash off to find Danny when the ghost boy landed a bit in front of her.

"Danny!" She dashed forward and threw his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Riku said he want to talk, and next thing I knew, he was kissing me!" She quickly explained.

"It's okay." He murmured, rubbing circles into her back. Then he held her out at arms length. "Are you okay? Where you hurt?" He demanded.

"No, I'm fine. Sora didn't let them touch me." She said.

"How did you defeat Xehanort so easily?" Sora asked, looking up at Mickey.

"It was just a clone. There was at least two of them. One fighting you, the other fighting us." The mouse explained. Sora nodded.

"Um, Sora?" Danny said, seemingly reluctant.

"Huh?"

"I faced who I think was the real Xehanort."

That had everyone's attention.

"Did he hurt you!?" Sam demanded.

"No, he…" Danny hesitated here, then shook his head. "He had Riku in an orb of some kind of… dark purple light? I don't know, but when I confronted him, he disappeared, taking Riku with him.

"WHAT!?" Not only did Sora and Kairi demand, but also Mickey. Danny simply nodded. Sora opened his mouth, about to say something, but Kairi was quicker.

"We need to go find him!" She said.

"No, you're not coming too!" Sora said quickly, a hint of over-protectiveness entering his voice.

"Uh-uh, you are NOT leaving me behind again!" Kairi said fiercely.

"But~!" Sora started, but the look on Kairi's face was BEYOND stubborn. "Fine…" He sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Skyline: I am SO getting shot for this…

Roan: Yep.

Skyline: But it was YOUR idea!

Roan: But you're the one typing : )

Skyline: Gee… thanks…


	9. IX

Skyline: --is hiding under table-- Okay… I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter yet… I don't know if that's a good or bad thing…

Sam (another friend of mine): --running in-- HOW COULD YOU!?!?

Skyline: AHHHHH --runs away--

Roan: --to D.M-- And then I said "Psh, yeah right. I could kick you're ass ANY day!

D.M: LOLZ Oh my god! What did he do then?

Roan: Ran away, tail between his legs!

D.M: --laughing so much, falling off chair--

Roan: Anyways, because D.M. is indisposed right now… as well as Skyline --watches as Sam runs after Skyline with a metal bat-- Um… yeah… Skyline doesn't own anything…

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

IX

Riku's eyes opened slowly.

_Where… where am I? _He thought sluggishly. His head felt incredibly heavy, and when he went to rub it, he noticed he couldn't move his arms. This alarmed him enough for his head to snap up and around. He was in a dark room that had a single window that looked out to an orange sky. He recognized this room…

"Radiant Gardens?" He thought out loud.

"Yes. While those fools work on restoring my old Master's castle, they neglect this one. The Castle of Heartless." Xehanort appeared in Riku's line of vision. The boy's eyes widened, but he shook his head and looked over to see why he couldn't move his arm.

It was chained to a wall. As was the other arm.

_Great…_

999

Sora, Kairi, Sam, and Danny were all getting ready to get on Falcon Peak, while Mickey got on his own Gummi Ship. First stop for the four was Amity Park, to drop Sam and Danny off, then Radiant Gardens to let Leon and the gang know what was going on. Mickey was going to go back to Disney Castle to start a search of his own.

Danny watched out the window as the stars zoomed by, thinking of the 'gift' that Xehanort had given him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked from beside him. He turned to her.

"It's… nothing. I'm just worried about Amity Park."

"I'm sure Val has everything under control." Sam said soothingly. Danny smiled slightly and nodded.

"Guess you're right…" He sighed, putting his head on her shoulder. He didn't want to worry Sam by telling her what Xehanort had done.

999

"HELP!!!" Dash cried, screaming like a little girl as he ran by the group who were just exiting the Gummi Ship. He spotted Danny and ran right up to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Danny, you gotta help! These weird things are attacking!" He yelled. Danny pushed Dash away and quickly went ghost, flying to where Dash had just come from.

"We should go help him!" Sora said, summoning Kingdom Key and running after Danny. The two girls also followed.

When the three found Danny, the ghost boy was in a dead lock with a powerful looking Neosoul.

"Danny!" Sam cried, distracting him for a second. The Neosoul took advantage of that and hit him in the gut, then threw him away.

"No!" Sam yelled. The Neosoul turned and started coming towards her, Sora, and Kairi.

"Leave them ALONE!" Danny sent an extremely powerful blast at the creature, obliterating it.

"What the…?" Sora noticed something in Danny's eyes when he sent the blast at it. It was more then anger… something sinister.

_**It looked a bit like… darkness… **_Roxas whispered from within Sora's mind

_Yeah…_

"Sora, watch your back!" Kairi yelled at her boyfriend as she hit a Shadow Dusk away from him.

"Wha? Oh, thanks." He shook his head to clear it, and continued to fight.

999

_**Do you think it was wise to give him more power? **_Xemnas asked as Xehanort watched the battle with some interest.

_Maybe not, but I know he will join us soon enough. He has no clue that tapping into that darkness makes him one more step closer to being mine._

_**Ah… **_

999

The creatures were finally defeated, and the group were all at the Fentons'.

"Oh my baby boy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam watched as Danny got the usual treatment from his parents after any type of battle.

"Good work son! You beat those things pretty good! But are you sure you weren't hurt to badly?" Jack asked, placing one of his hands on his son's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Danny yelled, annoyed. This surprised Sam and his parents. Danny usually took it and went on, even in public. He's never once yelled at his parents for this.

"I mean… I'm fine. Sorry…" Danny amended.

"Well… okay…" Jack didn't seem to sure. Sam looked at Danny searchingly for a moment, trying to decide if to believe him. She didn't notice the way Sora's face was fixed in a look of concentration as he stared at the ghost boy. Danny noticed though.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing… just thinking…"

999

As it ended up, Danny stayed on Amity Park to help protect it. Sam decided to go with Sora and Kairi. She decided that she wanted to see new worlds, as well as thinking that Sora and Kairi wouldn't be able to defeat these things with just two of them.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Skyline: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! --still running from Sam--

Roan: Got any threes?

D.M: Gold fish!

Roan: Dammit! --picks a card from the pile-- Wait! Fished my wish!

Shadow: . . .


	10. X

Skyline: I know… the ending to the last chapter was… not that well explained… but still.

Roan: --rolls eyes-- Yeah… but it was important to the plot.

D.M: So yeah, Skyline Doesn't own any of this!

Skyline: OMFG DUBLE DIGITS!!!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

X

It was night in Radiant Gardens. Yuffie was standing on the roof of Merlin's house. Last night she had noticed a shooting star streak right towards The Castle of Heartless, and she wanted to see if anymore would appear. She sighed, scanning the sky.

"See anything?" A male's voice asked from behind her.

"No, Squall." She said.

"It's Le~ Wait, what's that!?" A star shot suddenly across the dark sky, but this one wasn't headed towards The Castle of Heartless.

No, it was headed towards Ansem's Castle! And way to fast to be a normal Gummi Ship!

101010

Sora was pressing all kinds of buttons on the ship as it plummeted right towards the ground near Ansem's Castle.

"Brace for impact!" He yelled. Kairi didn't need to be told twice. It was then that the ship ended up ripping apart, sending the three in totally different directions.

101010

_**Kairi, Kairi! Wake up! **_Namine` yelled at the red head inside her head.

"I'm awake…" Kairi mumbled, pushing herself to her hands and knees. Then she looked around to see where she was. The Postern.

_**I don't see Sora OR Sam… **_Namine` pointed out.

_You're right… we have to go find them! They can't be to far away…_

_**Yeah.**_

Kairi stood and brushed herself off, still looking around to make sure she wouldn't be attacked suddenly by anything. Then she tried to figure out where too look first.

_**Cid said that Leon was spending a lot of time at the castle. We might be able to get his help! **_Namine` suddenly said.

_Yeah! Hopefully he's here… _Kairi replied as she started towards the entrance.

101010

"Ow… my head…" Sam moaned, rubbing her sore head and looking up at the hole she just made in the ceiling. She then looked around and saw that she was in some kind of fancy looking hall.

"Wonder where I am?"

101010

Kairi hadn't gotten to far before she suddenly heard footsteps from behind.

"WHO'S THERE!?" She yelled, spinning around and summoning her Keyblade, Budding Friendship. The person… well, _persons_, turned the corner then.

"Kairi!?"

"Leon! Yuffie! I was hopping you might be here!" Kairi smiled, putting Budding Friendship away.

"What are you doing here!?" Leon asked as the ninja darted forward and hugged the red-head tightly.

"Well, me, Sora, and a new friend of ours, Sam, needed to give you a message, but our Gummi Ship was attacked, and we crash landed. I need help finding them.

"Where's Riku?" Yuffie asked, having picked up on the fact that Kairi hadn't mentioned him.

"He's…" Kairi trailed off and looked to the side, a frown on her face. "Well, Xehanort's back. Complete. And he… kidnapped Riku." She explained. Leon said a very non-E rated word under his breath as Yuffie gasped.

"Well… let's help you find Sora and… Sam, was it?" Leon asked. Kairi nodded, when suddenly their was a crash from down the hall, and all of the lights went out.

101010

"Ow!" Sam hissed. She had been walking when something suddenly exploded next to her. She had crashed into a panel into the wall, and all of the lights had suddenly gone out. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a single thing.

Suddenly, emergency, red lights flickered on. They weren't that good, but Sam could see that the thing that had exploded was an exposed circuit.

"Oh, _that's _safe!" She muttered angrily, pushing herself to her feet. She froze as three pairs of foot steps suddenly ran at her from behind her.

"Wait you guys, that's~" Kairi's voice suddenly yelled as one of the pairs of footsteps stopped. She cut off though, as the flat side of a sword hit Sam in the shoulder, hard enough to send her sprawling across the floor. Sam wasn't going to take that though.

She jumped up and aimed a punch at the man's face. He blocked with his one gloved hand, so Sam kicked him in the gut. The man stumble backwards.

"STOP!" Kairi yelled, jumping in between Sam and the man.

"Kairi!" Sam smiled in relief.

"Leon, Yuffie, this is Sam." Kairi introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuffie smiled. "Uh… sorry about that…" Leon said, rubbing his stomach where Sam had kicked him.

"Yeah…" Sam smiled apologetically as she rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she picked up from Danny.

"Now all we need to do is find Sora!" Kairi smiled.

101010

"This isn't good…" Sora mumbled. He ended up in the Great Maw, and who should he run into, but Maleficent herself?

"It's time for my revenge, Keyblade Master!" She laughed, summoning Heartless, which surrounded Sora, who summoned Kingdom Key.

"Why me?"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Skyline: Tada!

Roan: Exciting…

D.M: --reading the chapter-- That bitch is back? _Again!? _

Skyline: Yup. She just don't know when to die : )

Roan: Okay, quick question! For those of you who has read Kingdom Christmas, do you think that Skyline should bring back Nikki Highwind, Nick for short, Cid's granddaughter?

Skyline: I won't update till this weekend, so as to give people a chance to give their opinions! : )


	11. XI

Skyline: Back!

Roan: YAY!

Skyline: Okay, seeing as I got NO ideas on whether I should bring Nick in or not, I'm just going to leave her out.

Roan: Aw…

Skyline: Sorry, Ro-Ro, but we don't want to chase away readers…

Roan: True…

D.M: We don't squat 'cept the plot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

XI

"Where do you think he might've landed?" Kairi asked as her, Sam, Leon, and Yuffie walked through Radiant Gardens.

"I dunno… could be anywhere…" Yuffie said. It was then that Neosouls appeared around the four. Kairi, Leon, and Yuffie pulled out their respective weapons, and Sam… cursed underneath her breath.

"You don't have a weapon!?" Leon questioned her.

"No! The only thing I have is this! And it only works on ghosts!" She pulled out one of the Fenton Wrist Rays. It accidentally went off and the shot hit one of the Neosouls, causing it to burst into black and silver dust. "Or… not? Sweet!" Sam attached it to her Wrist and shot at more of the Shadow Dusks coming at her, while the rest of the group also fought.

111111

Sora managed to take out the first couple rounds of Heartless Maleficent had summoned. With each round, they got stronger. He had a feeling that Maleficent had been, at first, testing him. He quickly downed an Elixir, getting ready for the next round.

"Hm, you're stronger then when we last met. You don't even need your friends with you this time. Try this!"

Let's just say, you never want to face three Darksides at the same time…

111111

The Neosouls were finally gone.

"Is everyone okay?" Kairi asked. Everyone nodded, and Sam glanced up at the horizon, where the sun was just rising. There, she noticed three large, dark shadow's against the sky.

"Uh… guys? Look." She pointed, and they turned to look.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, just as one of the shadow's punched another, and that one disappeared.

111111

Sora, who was standing on one of the Darksides' shoulder, managed to jump off just in time to dodge another of the Darksides' punches. Instead the punch hit the first Darkside in the face, causing him to disappear.

One down, two more to go…

He turned just in time to see a huge, black fist flying at him.

"REFLEGA!" Sora yelled, and a crystalline shield appeared around him. The punch shattered it though, and Sora went flying backwards, into the cliff wall, and forcing the air out of his lungs with a loud 'WHOOSH'.

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Leave him alone!" Kairi and Sam ran in then, followed by Leon and Yuffie. Sam smiled and nodded to Kairi, who held her Keyblade parallel to the ground. Sam jumped up onto it.

"LAUNCH!" She yelled, and Kairi threw her into the air, right towards the one Darkside's face. Then she darted forward herself and started attacking it's legs.

Meanwhile, in the air, Sam was shooting rapidly at its eyes. It started to tip forward, and Sam spun around in the air, round house kicking it in the face. It didn't do much damage, but combined with the shots in the eyes, and the attacks to it's legs, the round house kick finished it off. The thing disappeared. Kairi quickly cast Areoga on Sam to cushion her landing.

Meanwhile, Leon and Yuffie were working together to finish off the other Darkside.

_**Those two are so in sync with each other… it's scary… **_Roxas commented, talking about Sam and Kairi.

_Yeah? Wonder when they made up that Limit together…_

_**No clue…**_

Kairi came over to Sora, helping him up and handing him a potion.

"This isn't over, Keyblade Master!" Maleficent yelled, disappearing in a burst of green fire.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Skyline: Tada!!

Roan: YAY TO SAM AND KAIRI GETTING ALONG!!!

Skyline: Heh, yeah… the attack they did together is a Limit of my own design. It is called… um…

D.M: You don't have a name, do you?

Roan: Look, sometime, names are incredibly hard to come up with, okay?

D.M: Right…


	12. XII

Skyline: Uh…

D.M: --pokes Skyline-- What's wrong with her?

Roan: She's in shock. And it's nothing to do with the story.

D.M.: Then what is it?

Roan: Well… She's going to be an Aunt…

Skyline: --blinks slowly-- A little Anna Marie or Jaden….

Roan: --nods slowly-- Yeah… I'll just type this…

D.M: We own nothing but plot ^_^

Skyline: …Aunty… Skyline…

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

XII

"So… who was that woman back there… who disappeared in the green fire?" Sam asked, lounging in a chair in the newly built Gummi Ship.

"Maleficent. If she's back, then we have more to worry about then just the Neosouls." Sora said from where he sat at the controls.

_**At least there's no Nobodies?**_ Roxas inserted, trying to sound helpful.

_Heh, yeah, cause that's ALL we need now… _Sora thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why did it seem she had a grudge against you?" Sam asked.

"Well… we, as in me, Donald, Goofy, and Riku had a hand in stopping her a few years back…" Sora said, remembering with a slight shudder, at how Riku had plunged that dark Keyblade into her chest, turning her into a dragon, and ultimately killing her.

_**Pleasant… **_Roxas muttered sarcastically, also remembering it.

"Ah."

"So where to now?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled and pointed out the wind shield, to a world made out of mainly water.

"Port Royal."

121212

"Huh… it's actually quiet…" Sora gave a slight smile, remembering the ruckus that had greeted him, Donald and Goofy a whenever they came to visit, a while ago. They, as usual, disembarked on the Ramparts.

"Sora!" Just then Elizabeth ran over, her face a mask of fear.

_**Is she wearing a wedding dress?**_ Roxas asked.

"Elizabeth?" Sora asked, blown away. Well, there goes his quiet welcoming… "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way to Tortuga." She said.

"Um… okay…" The four quickly exited the Ramparts and went down to the docks. There was a merchant ship there, and the group quickly stowed away.

"So, who're your friends?" Elizabeth asked once they were safely tucked away in the cargo hold.

"This is Kairi, and that's Sam. Guys, this is Elizabeth Swann."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth nodded.

"Same." Kairi smiled, remembering her from Sora's recounting of his adventures.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… why are you in a wedding dress?" Sam asked. Elizabeth's face saddened.

_**Where's Jack and Will? **_Roxas suddenly realized that the two were missing.

"Where's Jack and Will?" Sora repeated out loud.

"Me and Will helped Jack get away last time." She started. "Then we were to wed. But Lord Beckett arrested us, right before the ceremony started."

"He arrested you!? Why?" Sam seemed outraged.

"'Cause Jack's a pirate, and you two helped him get away…" Sora realized. Elizabeth nodded.

"We were simply returning the favor of him helping us get rid of Organization XIII before, since he couldn't have your blade, and he was captured."

"So… then what?" Kairi asked.

"Beckett offered Will a chance to find Jack, and get his compass. For what, I don't know. But if he gets the compass, he'll let us free." She explained.

"Then… how'd you get out?" Sora asked, sudden confusion on his face.

"My… father has little faith in the fact that Jack will give Will the compass…" She sighed. Sora nodded.

"Never trust a pirate. I've learned that the hard way…" He sighed.

Just then, Elizabeth stood and started rummaging through the packs.

"I wonder…" She muttered.

_**What's she doing?**_

_No clue…_ Sora replied, watching her. Just then she straightened up, a smile on her face.

"Could you avert your eyes, Sora?" She asked, already undoing the laces of her corset.

"Oh, right." He turned.

After a couple more minutes (and help from Sam and Kairi to get the whole dress off), Elizabeth said;

"Okay, what do you think?"

Sora turned, and blinked. Standing there was a boy looking version of Elizabeth.

"Do I look decent?" She asked.

"Defiantly." Sam smiled. "You'd be able to pass off as a boy.

"That was the point!" Elizabeth smiled.

"So… Tortuga?" Sam asked.

"Pirate capital of the world, and where Will had planned to start his search." Elizabeth informed.

"Ah."

Sora could already feel another big pirate adventure coming on.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Skyline: --still in shock--

Roan: So yeah, this is like… from the middle of Dead Man's Chest, on, but also condensed : )

D.M: --doodling on Skyline's face-- La, la, la…


	13. XIII

Skyline: Okay… I think I'm pretty much over my shock…

Roan: Why was it a shock? We all KNEW what she was doing over Chris' house!

D.M: ANYways… yeah, own we do not : )

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

XIII (LOLZ ORG!!!)

Well, Kairi had to give Elizabeth her props. She REALLY knew how to manipulate the system.

Using the wedding dress, Elizabeth caused the crew members of the ship to think it haunted. Then she played puppeteer with the dress and had it knock over a lamp into some oil that she had placed there, spelling out the word _Tortuga_.

Really smart, seeing as the ship was, at that current moment, docking at the Pirate Port itself. The four slipped off the ship without anyone noticing.

"So, where to?" Sora asked. Then a bullet whizzed by his head. First reaction? Summon his Keyblade. But then he noticed it was just some drunken loon, shooting a bottle of rum off of another guy's head. He stepped closer to Kairi, just incase.

"Hey, it looks as though something's happening in there!" Kairi pointed to one of the more scummy looking pubs, where there was a line.

"Let's try there?" Elizabeth shrugged, then lead the way.

And who should they see, at the table where the line started, but Captain Jack Sparrow himself? Well, no, he was a ways bit behind it, lounging at a nearby table, talking to a man who sat at the table where the line started.

"Mr. Gibbs…" Elizabeth breathed, with a smile.

"So, what's your story?" He asked the dirtiest looking man there as he stepped up to the table.

"My story…" The dirty man started, sounding slightly creepy. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind…" The man behind the table opened his mouth slightly. "I chased a man across the seven seas…" His voice started to weaver. "The pursuit cost me my crew… my commission… and my life…" The man reached over and grabbed Gibbs rum, taking a large gulp.

"Commodore…?" Gibbs asked. The man got angry.

"No, not any more! Weren't you listening!?" He demanded. "I nearly had you all back there… I would have… had it not been for that hurricane…" Jack reached over and plucked a part of a plant out of its pot, and hid behind it.

"Lord… you didn't try to sail _through _it?" Gibbs asked.

"So do I make your crew, or not?" The man asked. Gibbs seems slightly uncomfortable. "You haven't said where you're going… Somewhere _nice_!?" With the last word, the man flipped the table, sending Gibbs onto his back. The man then turned to face the rest of the pub as the music stopped.

"So am I worthy to serve under _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" He demanded, sneering the title. Jack was walking away, fast, still hiding behind the plant.

The man whipped out a gun and pointed it directly at him. When you think about it, a plant not even bigger then yourself, and walking across the pub wasn't exactly the best way to hide.

"Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack tried to hid behind a support beam, fashioned after a ship's mast, but whichever way he poked his face out, the former Commodore aimed it directly at his head.

"You're hired!" Jack said, attempting to save his own skin.

"Hm, sorry. Old habits and all that." He cocked his gun.

_**Should we stop him? We need Jack's compass! **_Namine` was frantic. Just then, two men jumped in.

"Easy, sir!" The one man yelled, making the former Commodore point his gun straight up in the air. There it went off… and well, a huge fight started, with the music, which was faster. The four glanced at each other, then Elizabeth shrugged, whipped out a sword, and joined in. Kairi bit my lip and joined in, pulling out Budding Friendship.

She managed to follow Jack through the pub easily, just deflecting attacks. She did have a few old dirty men try to grab at her.

They got rewarded with a nice, sound _whack! _across the head with Kairi's Keyblade. Jack and Gibbs walked through the pub easily.

_I wonder if I could stall them…_

"Hey, Captain!" Kairi called, jogging up as he put a hat on a man's head and stepped back, letting the men holding him throw him over the balcony's railing.

"Aye, lass?" He asked, spinning around to face her. Kairi had to wonder if all his movements were so drunken and what not.

"You were, um, recruiting crew members… right?" She asked. The two men glanced at each other. "What, no room for a girl on board?" Kairi asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"And who may you be?" Jack asked.

"An avid adventure who has yet to explore the sea."

_Okay, now can I act, or can I act? _

_**Full of ourselves, aren't we? **_Namine` laughed.

"Hm… well, lass, where we're going is no place for~" Gibbs started, but Jack cut him off.

"Now, Mr. Gibbs, if the young maiden wishes to join our crew, she's more then welcome." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the crew…" He trailed off.

"Kairi." She smiled.

"Kairi." He repeated.

131313

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Elizabeth yelled after cracking a bottle of rum over the former Commodore's head. Everyone cheered, and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Um… where's Kairi?" Sora asked, coming over as Sam joined Elizabeth. Both girl's looked around.

"She must have gotten separated from us in all the chaos…" Sam said, looking around. Elizabeth then spotted the red head, leaving the bar…

…behind Gibbs and Jack. Kairi smiled, gave a thumbs up, and waved at her to follow.

"There she is!" Elizabeth said. Just then, a bunch of men came forward, grabbed the Commodore, and dragged him out.

"Sora, you follow after Jack and Kairi. We'll go get James." Elizabeth quickly said. They nodded.

131313

They threw James into a dirty pig pen, then left laughing and slapping each other on the backs.

Sam had half a mind to yell at them. Elizabeth sighed and walked over to the man, helping him out of the muck.

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?" She asked quietly.

131313

"Hey, Captain Jack, remember me?" Sora asked, running up to Jack, Gibbs, and Kairi as they walked down the dock.

"Ah, Zorro!" Jack smiled in greeting. "Where's ye talking animal friends?"

"That's _SORA_, and Donald and Goofy had to do other stuff."

"Ah. So, wanna join the crew again, lad?" Jack smiled.

"Again?" Gibbs asked.

"Long story." Jack said without looking at the man.

"Well… I dunno… Last time I trusted a pirate, I was tied up on a ship that almost blew." Sora smiled slyly, willing Jack to remember. And that he did.

"Ah. Oh yes… that I remember…" The pirate captain scratched the back of his head with a small smile.

_**Yeah… that was REAL fun. **_Roxas said sarcastically.

_Wasn't it? _Was Sora's reply, just as sarcastically.

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice suddenly called from behind the group. They turned and saw Sam, Elizabeth (looking so much like a guy that Sora almost didn't recognize her) and the former Commodore.

"Come to join the crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" Jack said enthusiastically, then looked at Sam, wondering if she also wished to join the crew.

"I've come to find the man I love." Elizabeth looked at Jack, wondering if Will had even caught up with him yet. Jack, on the other hand, took the comment the wrong way.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He then turned to Gibbs and motioned for him to get rid of the seemingly gay young man. Sora snorted, and Jack looked at him weirdly.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." She clarified.

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, then turned to Gibbs and Sora and said quietly "Hid the rum." Sora blinked in confusion.

_Wha?_

_**Maybe she drinks more then Jack?**_

_Highly doubtful…_

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin…" Jack smiled.

"Perv!" Kairi hissed under her breath.

"Pirate." Sora reminded her.

"Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth demanded, ignoring the come on.

"Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew" Jack said. Sora crossed his arms and looked up at the pirate captain.

_Which means it has _everything _to do with you. Not even ten seconds of being in his presence again, and I get the feeling I shouldn't trust him._

_**Huh. I give you too little credit, Sora.**_

_Tha- HEY!_

_**Heh, idiot.**_

_Gee, thanks. _Sora's thoughts were oozing with sarcasm.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." James scowled, then threw up. Kairi made a face, looking slightly sick herself.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, not sounding concerned in the least.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." James said scathingly, wiping off his mouth.

"You smell funny." Jack fired back, and Sam rolled her eyes at the pure immatureness of that.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said, interrupting James' next insult.

"I know…" He trailed off and looked up at the woman. "Are you certain? Is that really what you want most?" He asked slyly. Sora crossed his arms again.

_What's he planning?_

"Of course." Elizabeth said, looking confused for a second.

"Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most." Jack pressed on.

"And you have a way of doing that." Elizabeth stated, not asked.

"Well, there is a chest…"

"Oh, dear!" James said, rolling his eyes, the same time Sora thought _Here we go._

"A chest of unknown size and origin." the Captain continued.

_That narrows it down to a thousand and three._ Sora thought, resisting the urge to roll his own eyes. Two men walking by, carrying stuff, slowed down to comment.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" The one said, while the other makes a motion like he's pulling out his heart and it's thumping. Sora, Sam, and Kairi glanced at each other and while the other's talked, the three moved to the side.

"This Davy Jones is a Heartless?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sounds like it." Kairi confirmed.

"Which means we have to go with them anyway. The heart is only protected by a chest. Where ever it is must be crawling with Heartless and possibly those Neosouls."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you three coming or not?" Jack demanded.

"Aye." Sora said, sounding less then enthusiastic, earning the laughs of both girls.

131313

It was later. The three were sitting in the rigging, taking a break.

"Ow… I got rope burns on my hands." Kairi said, looking at her raw, red palms.

_**Ouch.**_

_Ya think?_

"Here." Sora took off his knuckle gloves and passed them over to Kairi. She blinked up at him, and he showed her his palms, which were extremely calloused.

"They should protect your hands." He smiled.

"Thanks." She pulled them on. They were a little loose, but they still worked.

Sam frowned and turned to face the deck. It hurt, seeing Sora and Kairi so close together.

She felt like the third wheel.

As she watched, Elizabeth walked away from Jack, who made a lost puppy-dog look. A few seconds later, she was leaning against the railing, looking happy with herself. James Norrington walked over to her, and they talked for a minute, then he walked away. She glanced at the compass, then at Jack. Then snapped the compass closed, looking exasperated.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Skyline: Heh, sorry about such the long wait. Busy and all.

Roan: Yeah : )


	14. XIV

Skyline: Oooo… Another short, but informative chapter. I really think there's going to only be three worlds Sora, Sam, and Kairi go too.

Roan: Yeah, there's only three Disney Worlds we can think of, so yeah…

Skyline: And only one of them didn't show in the KH games.

Roan: And we're not doing Summons.

Skyline: But there will be three new drive forms : ) Maybe four.

Roan: And-

D.M: Can we just shut up and start the chapter?

Skyline and Roan: --sticks tongues out at D.M.--

D.M: --rolls eyes-- None of us own any of this. 'Cept plot.

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

XIV

Danny sighed and closed his locker, a bit harder then he meant too, but he was mad, and didn't really care.

Just then, before he entered Lancer's class, he felt a sliver of ice go down his spin, and a blue wisp came out of his mouth. He was half mad, half glad for this excuse to skip his next class.

He went ghost and phased through the ceiling.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND CUBED SHAPED! BE-!"

Danny didn't even let him finish his monologue before he was sucking the joke of a villain into the Fenton Thermos.

"NO!! THIS CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER IS NOT FIT TO HOLD THE MASTER OF ALL BOXES!" He yelled.

"Right. Master. That's why I can beet you in a minute." Danny snarled at the thermos.

He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. And that made him even MORE irritable.

"Hello again, Daniel." A dark voice suddenly said from behind him. The young ghost boy spun around in the air to face… Xehanort.

"What the hell do you want!?" Danny demanded.

"Just to see how you were getting along with that gift I gave you." He smiled.

"Yeah right!" Danny shot a green, powerful blast at the man, who just moved out of the way.

"Stop. Notice that I haven't attacked you, or sent my Neosouls after the people of this town? I managed to trick the weakest ghost, just to get your attention." He pointed. Danny's eyes narrowed as he glanced down and around.

Other then the Casper students standing outside watching him, nobody else was around. And the students clearly weren't being attacked. Danny would've heard Dash's high pitched screaming.

"Alright, what do you want?" Danny growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

"Just… to talk."

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Skyline: I guess some of you can see what's coming next, huh?

Roan: Cliffy!

D.M: . . . He had sugar. . . Didn't he?

Skyline: --smiles a crazed smile, pupils tiny-- We both did!

D.M: . . . --takes cover under the couch-- Dear lord help us all. . .

Roan and Skyline: SUGAR!!!

D.M: As long as Roan doesn't get any ideas we should be. . .

Skyline: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGTHAT'SA**GREAT**IDEAROAN!!!!!

D.M: Oh god. . . I feel bad for their victim. . .

Roan and Skyline: OH **SORA!!!!!!!**

D.M: --sighs in relief-- Good. . . It's not me this time. . .


	15. XV

Skyline: And here's chapter fifteen!

Roan: YAYZ

D.M: So… um… what did you two do to Sora?

Skyline: )D You'll see later…

Roan: Mwhahahaha. . .

D.M: . . . oh god. . . They own nothing. . .

Skyline: BTW, this is a couple days after Chapter 14.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

XV

The captain of the _Flying Dutchman _stood on the fore deck, glaring out at the sea and fuming over the loss of William Turner Jr., and the key.

He had to get it back at _any _cost. _Before _anyone got to the chest.

"Hello, Captain Jones." A voice said from behind him. Davy Jones spun around to face a small, slim figure wearing a black cloak and hood.

"And who are you!?" The squid-faced man demanded, wondering how someone like this cloaked-figure could get on his ship.

"That is none of your concern. I came to offer you a hand in conquering your enemies." The figure said.

"As it is my ship, it _is_ of my concern. And I need no help." He growled, then shouted at his crew, who had been watching this exchange; "GET HIM!"

The mutated crew all rushed the figure, who just smirked. Before anyone could touch him, he shoot up into the air and flipped forward, landing on one of the catwalks. He looked down.

"Heh, is that all you can do. I thought you were more formidable." The figure laughed. It was a bone chilling laughed that made the Captain shiver slightly. He knew if he had hair on the back of his neck, it'd be on end.

Who _was _this guy.

"I can offer my assistance, as long as I wont be bound to this ship." He called to the Captain. "But be warned. Cross me, and I will take you down." As he said that, his voice became deadly, and there was a flash of green from within the shadows of the hood.

"And what would be in it for you?" The captain demanded.

"You are after the captain of the _Black Pearl_, correct? I know for a fact that there are a couple people on board that ship that could jeopardize my Master's plan." The figure explained, relaxing and leaning against the mast.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, boy," Jones started, starting to realize that this figure was nothing more then a kid. "But you have to be dead to be a board this ship."

The kid snorted.

"How about half dead?"

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

D.M: Yeah, not obvious at all.

Skyline and Roan: Oh shut up.


	16. XVI

Skyline: Okay, Yeah, this was ORIGANALLY supposed to be chapter 15, but I needed to patch up a loose end between this chapter and the next.

Roan: So yeah, enjoy!

D.M: We own nothing!

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

XVI

Five days on board the _Black Pearl_, and Sora was so tired, he wanted to collapse.

"I never realized how much work it was, being on a ship." Kairi commented from next to where Sora was hanging in the rigging, fixing it.

"Yeah. It does take a lot out of you…" The boy tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed, then looked up at Sam, who was higher up in the rigging, working on her own little part of it. Sora followed her gaze.

_**Sam's been quiet since the other day. **_Roxas observed.

_Yeah. Wonder why?_

_**Well… she's been quiet ever since you gave Kairi your gloves. Maybe she just really misses Danny?**_

_Yeah… Maybe. Man, now I feel bad… I should have suggested she stayed in Amity Park._

_**I highly doubt Sam would have listened. She seems like one of those stubborn type of girls…**_

…_Like Kairi…_

…_**And Namine`…**_

The two chuckled together, causing Kairi to look over.

"What?" She asked.

"Just having a conversation with Roxas." Sora smiled. Kairi nodded in understanding, doing the same all the time with Namine`.

"Land ho!" Gibbs suddenly yelled from below. Sam looked down to where Sora and Kairi were, and the two looked back up, the same thought running through all their minds.

It was time.

161616

Jack, Elizabeth, James, Sora, Kairi, and Sam all piled into a dinghy, with Pintel and Ragetti rowing.

"You're pulling to fast!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti, who snapped;

"You're pulling to slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" Sam let her head drop into her hands. They've been at it for the past ten minutes. It was soooo annoying!

"The Kraken?" Sora asked, cutting right into their argument.

"A giant squid-!" Pintel started.

"I thought it was more octopus like." Ragetti said, interrupting him.

"We get it. Big creature with tentacles." Sam quickly said, before the two could start fighting again.

"Well… anyways. It does the bidding of Davy Jones, and it's said the suction cups on this beastie is so strong that it can suck your face off!" Pintel continued. Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wow…" Sora muttered. Sam couldn't help but look at him with a disbelieving look.

"You can't believe that, can you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Hey, I've seen weirder." He commented.

"Riiight…"

Just then, they pulled ashore.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, and don't touch my dirt." He said to Sam and Kairi. The girls blinked at each other as the men started moving forward.

"Well, you heard him." Sam said to Pintel and Ragetti as the two girls ran past them. The both blinked, then frowned.

Sora, Kairi, and Sam followed Jack, Elizabeth, and James as they walked up past the high tide line. Elizabeth was following Jack's compass, which was supposedly leading them to the chest that held Davy Jones' heart. After a couple minutes, Elizabeth turned again and walked a couple feet, then did it again.

James smirked and leaned against the shovel he was holding, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, Elizabeth sat down in a huff.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She said. Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Jack leaned over to look at the compass.

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." He said.

"Beg pardon?" She demanded.

"Move." He said, motioning for James and Sora to start digging.

_Nice manners._ Sam thought sarcastically about Jack, watching as the two started digging.

161616

The young cloaked figure stood a bit behind Jones as the _Flying Dutchman _pulled up to Isla Cruces.

"They're here. And I cannot set foot on land again for near a decade." Jones growled.

_So much for infinite power._ The figure thought, his mouth twitching upward in a smirk.

"You'll trust us to act in your stead." A hammerhead-shark like man stated, looking up at the captain.

"I'll trust you know what awaits you should you fail! Down, then!" He yelled.

"Down!"

"Down!" Two other pirates repeated.

"Down!" The third echo came from Hammerhead. The boy's eyes widened slightly as the whole ship suddenly tipped forward, going right underwater.

_Oh crap. _He thought, switching forms, causing his cloak to turn white, so that he could breath underwater. His smirk grew slightly wider as he saw Jones' surprise.

161616

_How much more digging!?_ Sora demanded in his head, starting to get tired.

_**I don't- **_Roxas started, when suddenly, Sora hit something metal with his shovel, sending vibrations through his arms. Jack and the girls looked in the hole as James and Sora brushed away the sand and hauled a big, heavy chest up to the groups feet.

Jack took Sora's shovel and hit the lock off, opening it to reveal faded roses, love letters, and a smaller chest, which Jack pulled out. The group all leaned closer to it, only to hear a heart thumping in it.

"It's real!" Kairi breathed in wonder.

"You actually were telling the truth." Sam said, looking up at the pirate.

"I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised." He said, looking up at Sam, who rolled her eyes.

"With good reason!" A voice yelled from behind. The group turned and saw a bedraggled young man.

"Will!" Sora and Elizabeth yelled, the latter jumping up and running to him. "You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" She threw herself into her arms.

"How did you get hear?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will smiled.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack also smiled.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will became serious.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" He started, glaring at the pirate.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded.

"What?" Jack mimicked.

"…I was reunited with my father." Will's voice became warmer as he finished.

"You're welcome, then.

"Every word you said was a lie!" Sam suddenly exploded, causing Sora and Kairi to jump.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said, smiling at her. It was then that Will stooped down next to the chest, the one with the heart, and pulled out an odd key and a short knife. Jack noticed this. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." He said. Jack, without hesitation, whipped out his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key." He held out his hand, expectantly. Will suddenly reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's sword, pointing it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it.

Just then, James whipped out his sword, pointing it at Will. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack smiled. James turned his sword on the pirate.

_**Okay, this is just ridiculous. **_Roxas commented.

_Ya think?_

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Sora didn't see who was the first to attack, but the three were all suddenly entranced in an intricate, three-way, every-man-for-himself sword fight.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Guard the chest!" He called. That got her angry.

"No!" She yelled, following them as they crossed the beach. Sora turned and looked at the chest as she followed them, yelling insults at them.

"I wonder…" He muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The Keyblade can open almost any lock. I wanna see if I can open this." He summoned Kingdom Key and pointed it at the little lock on the chest. Concentrating his power to the tip of the Keyblade, he imagined the chest popping open and…

…Went flying backwards, hitting the sand hard.

"Sora!" Both girls yelled, running over to him. Kairi helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… guess this is one I can't open." He looked up at the chest again, only to find it missing.

"What the-?!" He looked around, only to see Pintel and Ragetti running off with it, Elizabeth following. Before the three could do anything though, they were surrounded by Heartless.

"Well… This is just great…" Sam muttered sarcastically.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Roan: This was going to be longer, but we wanted to put it up now, so yeah ^_^

Skyline: Hope you like it!


	17. XVII

Skyline: Here we go again! I'm pretty sure this one will be the last PotC chapter.

Roan: Yep!

D.M: They don't own anything!

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

XVII

A young man, cloaked in white, floated above Isle Cruces, shaking salt water off of the hem of his cloak while watching the group below. The three older men were in the middle of a three way sword fight, while Sora, Kairi, and Sam were fighting the Heartless. And the two, half baked pirates of the group were running off with the chest that Davy Jones desired so much to protect.

How easy it would be to pick off the Keyblade Master.

Easy… but boring. Besides, he didn't want to jeopardize the rest of his master's plans by accidentally harming Sam. With a sigh, the figure lifted his head to watch the two with the chest run straight inland, this time noticing the last member of the group, the woman, following them.

The chest _could _be of use to him and his master after all…

Just then, he heard Sam cry out in pain. His head snapped back down and saw that a Heartless had jumped on her back.

"No!" He hissed, determination crossing his face. Concentrating only for a second, he created a copy of himself and sent it down to help the three against the Heartless. Then he followed the two pirates who had the chest.

171717

Maleficent watched the Keyblade Master and his friends fight in vain against the Heartless from the shadowy, dense forest, her face lighting up slightly as one of the Heartless jumped onto the one girl's back. She cried out in pain and twisted around, trying to get the dark being off of her back, but it was of no use. And the Keyblade Master and Princess were to busy defending themselves to help her.

Just then, a white streak shot into the midst of the battle, hitting the Heartless off of her back using a dark looking Keyblade. Maleficent clenched her teeth in fury and disappeared in a flash of green flame, leaving her Heartless to take care of the situation.

171717

Sam clenched her teeth in pain, trying to get the stupid thing off her back. It wasn't working though. She remembered Sora telling her about the Heartless, how they take people's hearts, and for the first time on this trip, she felt a thrill of fear.

Just then, the weight from her back disappeared. She knew Sora or Kairi hadn't helped, for she could see them fighting to protect themselves a little bit away. Sam spun around to see who it was that had helped her, and saw a white, cloaked figure not to far away, his back to her, fighting the Heartless. In his hand was what looked like a Keyblade with the key part shaped as a demonic wing. It was dark purple and emerald, with tendrils of darkness twining themselves around the blade. There was no chain.

Shaking her head to clear it, she spun back around to finish off a couple Heartless still milling around behind her.

Once the Heartless were gone, Sam turned around again to face the cloaked figure, Sora and Kairi running up to join her. His face was pulled back into the shadows of his hood, so all they could see was his mouth and chin.

"Um… Thanks." Sam said. The figure just nodded, then… vanished. Right into thin air.

"Oookay…" Sora said, raising the eyebrow.

"That was weird…" Sam murmured. _He seemed… familiar… _She thought.

"Guys, the chest!" Kairi said.

"Oh, right!" Both said at the same time, looking around. They saw Jack, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti all near the dinghy, fighting fish… people… things… Before they could take more then two steps in that direction, though, a large water wheel rolled out, quickly, from the jungle, distracting everyone, and rolled right into the water, where it fell over.

Will and James crawled out from it, both incredibly stunned. Sam blinked a couple times, but went back to running over to the group. Jack was using an oar as a weapon, Ragetti and Pintel following his example by using the other oar and a net.

171717

The cloaked figure watched the group from a tree as they fought, trying to determine who had the heart, for he knew it was no longer in the chest. He stood, about to fly down and join the group, when he suddenly felt his master summon him. With a fierce frown, he teleported away.

171717

"We're not getting out of this…" Elizabeth murmured, still fighting. James turned and looked into the small boat, their only escape, at the small chest. He swiftly grabbed it.

"Not with this. Into the boat." He commanded.

"You're mad!" Kairi exclaimed. James just shook his head and ran off, leading the undead crew, calling back to the group;

"Don't wait for me!"

After a second, Jack started climbing into the dinghy.

"I say we respect his final wish!

"Aye!" Pintel said, quickly following. Sora and the group followed, and Pintel and Ragetti rowing away from the beach.

After a little bit, the group got back to the _Black Pearl_. While Elizabeth took care of Will, Sora, Kairi, Sam, Pintel, and Ragetti all went to work, helping the rest of the crew get the ship ready to sail.

_**Who do you think that guy was? The one who helped us? **_Roxas asked.

_I don't know. He seemed familiar… but I'm sure it wasn't Riku. _Sora answered.

_**Oh, I'm sure it wasn't Riku. But… you're right. He was familiar.**_

Just then, the _Flying Dutchman _surfaced, right alongside the ship.

"Holy crap." Sam murmured from next to Sora, staring at the other, deadly looking ship.

Just then, Jack strutted up so that he was standing next to them, a jar of dirt in his hands. Sora blinked.

_**What the heck is that supposed to do!? What, are we just going to throw a bit of dirt in his eyes and hope it works!? **_Roxas demanded.

_Hell if I know! _Sora replied.

"Hey, fish face!" Jack yelled.

_**We're dead.**_ Sora and Roxas thought at the same time, and he could tell by Sam's thoughts that she was thinking just that.

"Lose something?" Jack continued, walking long the deck. Sora was about to tell him he was walking towards the steps but…

Jack fell, and rolled. Everyone on the _Pearl_ all took a step forward, to help him up, but he yelled; "Got it!" And stood up.

_. . . Just wow. . ._

"Come to negotiate, eh, you slime git! Look what I got!" He smiled, holding out the jar in front of him.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside of it!" He… _sang. _Both of the crews were just looking at him, like he was nuts. Then Davy Jones snapped out of it.

"Enough!" He yelled, and cannons popped out of the side of the _Flying Dutchman_, aimed directly for the _Pearl_.

"Hard to starboard?" He said quietly, and that started a whole rally of commands, which Sora, Sam, Kairi, and the rest of the crew scrambled around to follow.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will followed with. Sora, as he was pulling on a rope, turned as glanced back the crew on the _Dutchman._

"Hard to starboard! Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths!" Jones yelled. Then he smirked. "Let them taste the triple guns."

Jack darted forward and grabbed the wheel from Gibbs, while Sora's eyes widened at the triple cannons that emerged from the other ship.

The _Pearl _turned, and caught a good wind, propelling them forward, and away from the Dutchman.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth yelled.

"We're the faster?" Sora asked Gibbs, his voice filled with relief.

"Against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" Gibbs smiled at Sora.

"…We rob her advantage." The boy smiled.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

171717

The cloaked figure stood in the middle of a dark room, watching as the man in front of him paced, anger clear on his face.

"Why did you help them!?" Xehanort demanded, turning on the boy in the cloak.

"Because if I hadn't, Sam would've lost her heart. Maleficent was out for blood, and she didn't know, or care for your plans for Sam." The figure barked back.

"The Keyblade Master or Princess could've helped her! You didn't need to expose yourself!" The man snapped.

"Expose myself!?" The figure was outraged. Rarely did he take orders from anyone at all. Just because this man, his _Master_ gave him these dark powers, did not mean he had to follow his every word. "They have no clue who I am! I didn't show any power they were familiar with, and I didn't even speak to them! How the hell did I expose myself!?"

Xehanort growled, angry all the more, not because the figure had spoken back to him, but because he was right. "Fine, but no more slip ups. What of Jones?"

"I believe that plan has failed. One of the others got his heart first, though I'm not sure who. From what I found out about it though, he was a. . . special kind of being. Who ever killed the heart, killed him, but they would have to take his place upon that cursed ship." The figure reported. Xehanort nodded.

"Okay. I must go see if I can find dear old Maleficent." He said, his voice suggesting there was nothing 'dear' about the old hag, then left. The figured sighed, and he too, disappeared.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Skyline: Oooo…

Roan: Okay, yeah, the next chapter will be the last PotC chapter! : )

D.M: See ya'll next time!


	18. XVIII

Skyline: OMFG I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!!!!

Roan: Well, with work and all, it IS sorta hard to find time…

Skyline: And imagine how it'll be once school starts back up!

D.M: You do realize that no one but Sam has reviewed for this since chapter 11, right?

Skyline: Actually, _Chocolateoholic13 _did… but… SO!?

D.M: Didn't your one friend from school, David, read it?

Skyline: Yeah, but I was talking to him on AIM, so he told me then what he thought of it! : )

D.M: Whatever. We own nothing but the Plot!

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

XVIII

Xehanort floated quietly through the castle that belonged to Beast, having tracked Maleficent here.

_**She always did have an affinity for castles, didn't she? **_Xemnas commented. Xehanort snorted under his breath.

_It is more like an obsession. _He replied.

"Ah, if it isn't Xehanort." A chilling voice said from behind the man, who turned.

"Hello, Maleficent." He said, in what would be a polite tone, except for the undercurrent of evil that was always there.

"I had wondered when you would track me down. I think it's time we joined forces." The witch stated, looking at the orb on top of her staff. A spark of interest lit in Xehanort's eyes.

"I'm listening…"

181818

Sora looked out at where the _Flying Dutchman_ was falling further and further behind.

"They're giving up?" He mumbled to himself. Just then, another of the pirates announced "They're giving up!", and a roar of cheers erupted from the rest of the crew. Sora had a bad feeling though, and by the looks on Sam's and Kairi's faces, they did too.

_**That was too easy… **_Roxas commented, and Sora nodded in agreement.

"My father is on that ship! If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight." Will said, turning to Jack, who just smiled and held up his jar of dirt.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper lev-" He started, when a sudden crash shook the ship, knocking the jar of dirt out of his hands and to the ground, where it burst open. A horrified look crossed his face as he started brushing through the dirt and glass. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump!?" He said franticly to himself, and understanding suddenly dawned on Sora. _That _had been what Jack was talking about earlier! The heart was in the jar of dirt! Or… so Jack thought…

"Musta hit a reef!" A guy called, looking over the railing. Will suddenly became alarmed though.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He cried. Sora quickly backed away, pulling Kairi with him, and Sam followed.

"The Kraken?" Sora called to Will, who nodded, a grim look on his face.

"To arms!" He yelled, and Gibbs followed with;

"Load the guns! Defend the mast!"

Kairi and Sam pulled out their weapons and quickly moved across deck, towards the mast. Sora went to follow, summoning his own Keyblade, when he suddenly saw something raise out of the water. It was a very large tentacle with powerful looking suckers. Sora backed quickly away, dimly aware of Will yelling "It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

_**I-I think Sam believes in the Kraken now… **_Roxas stammered, sharing Sora's fear for the large creature.

"Sora! Get back!" Kairi yelled, pulling Sora away from the rail again. It was then that the boy realized he took a step forward in his surprise of the Kraken.

Blinking ant looking around, Sora noticed that most of the crew were armed with harpoon looking objects, while the others where below deck, with the cannons. Will was halfway under, ready to give them the command to fire.

"Will…" Elizabeth said, her voice quivering in fear. Sora clenched his Keyblade, realizing this was probably the first time he fought a creature that wasn't a Heartless or working with the darkness since Sabor, the leopard from Deep Jungle.

"Hold… hold…" Will said, and Pintel yelled;

"I think we've held fire long enough!"

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried, looking back at him.

"FIRE!" Will yelled, and the air was suddenly full of cannon shots and the sounds of the Kraken's cries of pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a mixture of fear, anger, and worry on Sam's face.

"Poor beast…" He heard her mumble, and Sora turned to look at her fully.

"That 'poor beast' wants to drag us into the sea!" He cried. Sam turned to face her fully, anger winning out on her face.

"It's still just a creature! It's not IT'S fault!" She yelled back.

Just then, there was cheering from the crew as the tentacles lowered back into the water.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said quickly.

"There's no boats…" Elizabeth informed him, and a look of determination crossed his face. "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold! Sora!" He turned to the boy, who was just about to run off to help. Will was holding a gun out to him. "Whatever you do, don't miss." Sora smiled and nodded.

"Right, as soon as you're clear. I don't need the gun though. Don't worry." Sora smiled. Will blinked in confusion, but if he learned one thing from their last adventure together, it was to trust the boy.

"Right." Will smiled, and ran to help the crew as Sora ran up onto the aft deck, a good place with clear aim. He scanned the crew below and saw Sam and Kairi helping.

"We're short stock on gunpowder! Six barrels!" One of the men called to Will. Gibbs turned to him.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder…" His voice sounded hopeless. Sora wasn't ready to give up though.

_**The rum! **_Roxas said, and Sora smiled.

"Then load the rum!" He cried. The whole crew looked at him, hesitating, and there was an awkward silence.

_Oh, common! Your lives are at stake here! _Sora thought desperately.

_**Pirates! **_Roxas said with disgust.

"Aye, the rum too!" Gibbs yelled, and Sora saw him hide a look of disappear as the crew started running around again.

Sora was keeping a sharp eye on the water below, when he suddenly heard Elizabeth murmur from next to him "Oh, you coward!" He looked up to see what she was talking about, and saw Jack in the only long boat, rowing away. Just then something crashed into the ship again, and Sora immediately jumped away from the rail.

"Not good…" One of the pirates muttered. Just then, as the bundle of gunpowder and rum started to rise above deck, tentacles shot up out of the water, surrounding the ship, and going further and further up till they towered high above the crew. Then they fell inward, slamming into the deck and causing all around chaos.

Sora spun around and saw that the net was in place. He aimed his Keyblade at it. "Fi-!"

"Wait Sora!" Kairi yelled, he looked down and saw her looking up at the net. Sora looked back at it again and saw it spinning around.

With Will still on it, his foot caught. He was trying to cut it free with a short knife. "Shoot, Sora, shoot!" He yelled.

Sora bit his lip and raised his Keyblade again, aiming at the barrels, when suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around his waist and yanked him backwards.

"NO!" Sora heard someone yell, and next thing he knew, he was laying on his stomach, gasping for air. "Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked, rolling him over onto his back. The boy nodded as stood, looking back at the barrels. Will was almost free. Just a second longer…

Sora looked and saw his Keyblade on the ground where he had been standing before, and also saw Jack climbing back onto board. With a smile, he summoned the blade back to him, spun around to face the net, and saw Will dropping free from it.

For the third time, Sora raised his Keyblade and took aim. "Fire!" He yelled, and a ball of fire shot from the tip of his Keyblade and slammed into the barrels, just as the Kraken's tentacles started to surround it. The bundle exploded, and again, the air was filled with the Kraken's cries as it disappeared below the water again.

"Did we kill it?" Sam asked, coming over, as Sora caught an undertone of sadness to her voice.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs cried, turning to Jack. At first, Sora frowned, remembering how the captain had abandoned his crew. But then he reminded himself that he came back.

"Abandon ship. Into the long boat." He said, his voice strangely subdued.

"Jack! The _Pearl_!" Gibbs exclaimed, surprise crossing his face. Sora was also surprised, remembering how he fought for this ship with his life.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said, gazing around the _Pearl _with sadness clear in his eyes.

"He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

"That's a lot of open water…" Sora couldn't help but point out.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_." Will announced.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship, or abandon hope." Gibbs sighed. Sora fell into step behind Will as he lead the way over to the boat, Sam and Kairi following.

After helping the two girls in, Gibbs and the rest of the crew followed. Sora turned to Will, about to ask what he could do to help, but the words died on his lips. There was, not only sadness, as they all felt, but the look of someone who just discovered a betrayal on his face.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! C'mon Will, step to!" Gibbs yelled, and Sora shook his head, doing as Gibbs told him. After a few moments, Elizabeth climbed in also.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She said, sadness in her voice. Everyone in the long boat looked at her. "Go!" She said. Pintel and Ragetti took the oars and started to paddle away from the ship, surprisingly without argument this time. They must have gotten at least a hundred feet away from the ship before the Kraken's tentacles rose for a third time. The slowly wrapped around the ship, and this time, the rest of the body followed. Sora watched in horrid fascination as it propped itself on the aft deck, and screamed. This time, it wasn't a scream of pain though. It was of rage.

His horrid fascination then turned to horror as the Kraken lunged forward, and pulled it under water. Kairi turned and buried her face into Sora's chest, crying, and Sora lowered his head, knowing that Jack was dead.

181818

The remaining of the _Pearl's _crew sat in a cabin, sorrow overflowing from everyone. Sam watched as Will threw his knife into a table, then pulled it out, and threw it in again. Just then, a woman she came to know as Tia Dalma offered her and Elizabeth drinks.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." She said in that accented voice of her's. Both girls took one, but only Sam took a drink. As Sam watched, Tia Dalma turned to Will.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl, _you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul." She said. Will paused for a moment, then pulled his knife free again and threw it back into the table.

"It doesn't matter now. The _Pearl_ is gone, along with its captain." He said, keeping his eyes on the knife.

"Yeah. Already, this world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, until the end, but I guess he finally did what was in his heart, in the end." Sora said, staring into his drink.

"To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs said, raising his mug.

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said.

"With a good heart." Sora finished, and they all took a drink. Sam looked down again, only just now realizing how close Sora must have been to the pirate captain.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back… Elizabeth…" Will started, and Sam sensed more implied within the question.

"Would you do it? What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?" Tia Dalma asked, becoming excited. Everyone looked at her, and Sam sensed a plan forming within her mind.

"Aye." Gibbs said.

"Aye." Pintel, Ragetti, and even the parrot echoed.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye." Will said.

"Of course!" Sora said, and Sam and Kairi nodded. Tia Dalma turned to the three.

"You are not of this world." She stated.

"So?" Sora demanded.

"This is not a journey you will be able to make. Besides, I am sure that the others worlds need you more then Jack does."

"But…" Sora started.

"Only those of this world will be able to go where we must. I am sorry." She said. Sora only gritted his teeth.

"Where must we go?" Will asked cautiously.

"You're going to brace the weird and haunted shores at World's End. And you must have a captain who knows those waters." She announced. Just then, there was the sound of boots descending the steps, and a man appeared, a monkey on his shoulder.

"Barbossa!?" Sora demanded, sounding shocked. Barbossa only smiled.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He asked, biting into a very juicy looking green apple, then laughing.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Skyline: FINALLY DONE WITH THE POTC PART!!!!

Roan: WOO!

D.M: Sky started crying during the part when they were all toasting Jack.

Skyline: SHUT UP!

Roan: AND she has a huge poster of Captain Jack on her wa-

Skyline: RAWR!!! --tackles both in an attempt to get them to shut up.


	19. XIX

Skyline: Sorry for the wait peoples, but I've been busy with work and school and whatnot. So here it is! The next, and long awaited chapter of Darkness Rising!

Roan: --asleep--

D.M: We own only what we own!

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

XIX

The cloaked figure stalked through the halls of Ansem's castle, looking for the computer room Xehanort wanted access to.

"Hey Leon?" A female's voice floated up the hall to the figure. He just turned invisible, but kept going. Until he heard a name that made him freeze.

"This isn't about Sam again, is it, Yuffie?"

"It is! What if she IS working for the darkness!? Nobody acts that dark if they're good." The girl exclaimed. The figure couldn't help but snort quietly under his breath. This girl had no idea what true darkness was.

"Yuffie, are you forgetting about Riku?" Another, softer female voice asked.

"Well… Riku was different!" The voices faded as the group walked in the other direction then where the boy stood. He sighed quietly and started forward again until he found the door that Xehanort had described. Without even opening it, the boy walked through and into the extremely messy room. Then he found the hidden entrance, and walked through to the computer.

_I was never that good with computers… _He thought as he scanned the large keyboard. He found a button that said "Access".

"Maybe that's how you turn it on?" He muttered to himself, then pressed the button. There was a weird sound from behind him, but before he could turn around, his whole body locked up.

_WHAT THE HELL! THAT MUST BE SOME SORT OF DEFENSE SYSTEM OR SOMETHING! CRAP! _

Next thing he knew, his surroundings faded from in front of his eyes, and computer code took it's place.

_Okay… why is this so much like that movie, the Matrix?_

After a couple seconds, the computer code disappeared, and he was in a new, not to mention weird, place. He glanced down at himself to make sure he was all there, when he noticed his body was changed.

The black cloak had changed to a different kind a material, and was actually _attached _to his body, and there was purple lines running through it. He concentrated for a moment, and changed. Now the black was white, and the purple was green.

"At least I can still do that…"

"And who might you be, User?" A voice said from behind. The figure spun around, summoning his Keyblade in one hand, the other glowing with a mix of green and purple. A man stood there, but he looked different then any human. As soon as he saw the Keyblade out, and the way the figure held himself in a fighting stance, the man pulled out a disk and got in a defensive position himself.

"I'm guessing you are not a friend of Sora's…"

"Hardly." The figure snorted.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Skyline: Yeah. That's why you don't press weird buttons on computers :D

D.M: --face desk--


	20. XX

Skyline: Okay, here's another new chapter!

Roan: --looking at D.M-- You really shouldn't face desk like that.

D.M: --having a large bandage on his forehead-- Shut it, muse.

Skyline: Cut it out, guys…

Roan and D.M: He started it!

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

XX

**Xehanort slowly drifted through his castle.**

_**Should Phoenix not be back by now? **_Xemnas asked.

_Yes… _Xehanort tried summoning his 'apprentice', as he thought of the boy, but it didn't work.

_**That is weird… the connection is disrupted…**_

_We must find him. The last time, he was in Ansem's Castle. _And with that, Xehanort disappeared.

202020

Riku paced in the cell he was in, thinking. After a few days of being in that room, chained to the wall, a cloaked figure had moved him here. Riku tried fighting him, but every time he SHOULD have hit him, it went through the figure.

It was like he was a ghost…

"Danny!" He breathed.

_But… why? What could have happened to ma~ me… DAMMIT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! _Riku mentally yelled at himself.

202020

Sora maneuvered the Gummi Ship back to Radiant Gardens, and the three were totally silent.

_I know we have to rescue Riku and stop Xehanort and Maleficent, but… Jack's our friend too. He needs our help._

_**You heard Tia Dalma. Only people who actually come from Port Royal can enter where they have to go. Besides, I'm sure they can handle it.**_

_I know, but still… _

When the three disembarked, they felt something… off. Something was… different about the town.

"Guys! Thank goodness! Tron needs help!" Yuffie ran over to the three.

"What?" Sora said, immediately becoming alert. Yuffie nodded, then grabbed Sora and Kairi's wrists. "Common!"

Sam followed as the ninja dragged the two to Ansem's castle.

202020

"Apparently this user suddenly appeared in Space Paranoid, and started wrecking havoc!" Yuffie explained as they walked.

As soon as they entered the main part of town, they found it crawling with Heartless. Not only that, but the town's security system was going haywire. Yuffie pulled out her Kunai and Shuriken. "Well, the defense system is the same, but the Heartless are new!" She exclaimed before diving in to hack her way through the creatures.

"Doesn't this feel familiar…" Sora thought out loud to himself as he pulled out Kingdom Key and followed the ninja girl, the other two following behind with their respective weapons out.

202020

The three finally made it to the secret computer room. Leon was typing furiously at the computer, a worried look on his face.

"How's Tron?" Sora asked, walking up behind the man.

"Holding his own, but he needs help. That other guy in there is powerful, and fast. He already got the Heartless Synthesizers back online, and messed up the defense system. Who knows what he'll do next." Leon explained. Sora nodded, then turned to Sam and Kairi.

"We're going in. Tron needs out help." He declared, and Kairi nodded.

"Wait… in the computer?" Sam asked. Sora nodded.

"There's a whole world in there that's in danger." He said. Sam sighed.

"Hey, I've seen weirder…" She said.

"Okay, guys, just stand in front of the machine, and I'll get you in." Leon said. The three nodded and moved in front of the weird machine that was across from the computer. Leon pressed a button and quickly moved to the door, where Yuffie stood.

"Good luck guys." He said as they were pixilated, then totally jumped in.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Skyline: Short chapter.

Roan: But we're working on the next one now!

D.M: Yup-yup!


	21. XXI

Skyline: And here we go!

D.M: We own what we own!

Roan: Nothing to say here… :'(

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

XXI

As the three appeared in Space Paranoid, a green and purple blast whizzed by Sam's ear. She ducked, and suddenly had a random thought.

_This is like playing Doom, the way Danny does! _

Sora summoned his Keyblade, which has been changed, just like the three, and spun around to face where the blast had come from. Floating there was the figure in the white cloak.

"You!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who are you!?" Sam demanded.

"He said he was called Phoenix…" Tron said, coming to stand next to Sora. The young boy looked over and saw that his friend looked tired. Worn out. "Are you okay!?" He demanded. Tron nodded and looked back up at the cloaked figure. Like every other human who entered Space Paranoid, the figure had changed too. His cloak was like a second skin, and there were green lines running through it. Phoenix scoffed, then totally diapered.

"Okay… that was weird…" Sam said, letting her guard drop slightly.

"He probably retreated back to the IO Tower, where he has been tampering with the Town's files." Tron warned.

"Then that's where we gotta go!" Sora said, starting forward, when Neosouls suddenly appeared, surrounding the group. Sora cursed, not liking the situation one bit.

212121

Phoenix walked calmly into the middle of the IO Tower, looking up at the large screen.

"Let's see… What does this do?" He wondered, stepping forward to the keyboard type thing and going to select a function he hadn't tried yet. Just before he could select it though, Xehanort spoke from behind him.

"Now how did you manage to get yourself trapped in this pathetic excuse for a world?"

"I didn't get myself trapped." Phoenix lied easily, not turning to face him. "But I have been wrecking havoc on Radiant Gardens…"

"I see, and I'm proud of your resourcefulness." Phoenix was surprised by the praise, so used to the coldness Xehanort showed towards him. "But for now, we must get back to the real world, before that security program and the Keyblade master catch up with you."

Phoenix nodded and turned away from the keyboard, but not before selecting the program. "Alright, fine." He said. When he turned around again, there was no Xehanort, but a dark portal the man must have left open for him. He walked through.

212121

Sora, Tron, and the girls managed to get to the IO Tower with minimal trouble (after Sora used cure on Tron). When they got there, they found no Phoenix, but something that scared Tron far worse. He stared up at the screen with an appalled look on his face.

Sora looked from the screen to Tron, and back. "What is it!? What's wrong!?" He demanded.

"I had thought that they were derezzed… permanently!" He stammered in horror.

"Who?" Sora demanded again.

"Sark and the… MCP. They were never derezzed… just… put in quarantine! Phoenix had NO CLUE what he was messing with!" Tron said. Sora's eyes widened, remembering Tron's old adversaries.

"We need to get rid of them!" He said. Tron nodded, but the look on his face was grim.

"They'll be more powerful then last time. And they'll want revenge." He warned, walking quickly for the door. Sora shrugged.

"Like that has stopped me, at all, with anything before?" He muttered.

"Wait, the MCP? What's that?" Sam asked, totally confused.

"The Master Control Program. It tried to blow up the town last time it was around, and lock off all information to Users, like you guys." Tron explained.

"Oh…"

"And Sark was his right-hand man. He'll be working for the MCP again." Sora sighed. Sam nodded again.

"How'd you two get rid of them last time?" Kairi asked.

"Cid had made a program for it." Sora mused, then looked up at Tron. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, and that's how we will get rid of them this time. But this time, I'll make sure they are gone. Mark my words." He said fiercely as the four stepped into the Solar Sailor bay. There, more Neosouls appeared. The group all pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for a fight all the way to The Central Computer Core.

2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Skyline: Okay, Space Paranoid is probably going to be only two or three chapters long. This was one of my least favorite worlds, but it just sorta fit, in my opinion. So yeah.

Roan: Wow… Xehanort was actually… nice.

Skyline: Hey, he's a man of many surprises : )

D.M: Yeah…


	22. XXII

Skyline: Okay, I know the last chapter wasn't my best…

D.M: Actually, we think it downright sucked…

Roan: But we've never liked Space Paranoid, so yeah : )

Skyline: Gee, thanks guys…

Roan: No problem! : )

D.M: We own only what we own!

* * *

XXII

Phoenix, back now to his normal form, walked swiftly through The Castle of Heartless. It was, of course, pretty much empty, except for the usual dark creatures creeping around in the darkest corners. He was down in the lower levels of the castle, just exploring.

"Danny." A voice suddenly hissed from the shadows of one of the cells. Phoenix knew exactly who was in this cell, and, after making an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, he turned to the cell door.

"Riku." Phoenix growled.

"Why are you siding with Xehanort? I can tell you, from experience, that it's one of the stupidest things you could do!" Riku quickly said. Phoenix scoffed.

"You were just to weak to control the darkness. Besides, siding with Xehanort isn't the stupidest thing I could do. Believing you is."

"Is this about Sam? God, Danny, that was a freaking accident! I tripped! I never meant to-"

"Save it, Riku." Phoenix growled, his eyes flashing a brilliant green within the shadows of his hood. "Sora, Kairi, and Sam have been in Radiant Gardens multiple times, and have no idea you're here. They'll never figure it out." And with that, Phoenix walked swiftly away from Riku's cell.

222222

Sora and the group made it to the Central Computer Core, slightly tired from having to fight the Neosouls on the way there.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked, looking as Sora and Tron.

"Hm… maybe you two should distract Sark, while me and Tron work on getting ride of the MCP…" Sora mused. The two girls glanced at each other and smiled, while Tron nodded thoughtfully.

The four ran into the Computer Core, and saw the MCP working furiously on something, while Sark watched.

With battle cries that were slightly humorous, the girls whipped out their respective weapons and tackled Sark.

_**Whoa… **_Was Roxas' one thought. Sora had to agree, but he was distracted by Tron grabbing his arm.

"Common!" He said, whipping his identity disc off of his back and charging forward. Sora gripped his Keyblade and followed.

222222

Xehanort and Maleficent stood in a dark room, an eerie green glow coming from seemingly nowhere.

"So, what are these 'Neosouls'?" Maleficent demanded. Xehanort smiled in a creepy way.

"Creatures of my own creation. They are simply Heartless and their Nobodies combined." Xehanort explained.

"Interesting." The witch mused.

_**Are you sure we should trust her? **_Xemnas demanded.

_Who ever said that I was trusting her? I simply need her to trust me. _Xehanort replied.

_**Smart. **_

"Master." Just then, Phoenix appeared in a swirl of green and dark purple.

"What is it, Phoenix?" Xehanort turned to the boy. Maleficent looked at him, interest lighting up in her eyes.

"The Keyblade Master and his friends have engaged the MCP and Sark in battle and the Heartless and Neosouls have slowed down in their attacks of the town." The boy reported.

"The Keyblade Master," Maleficent spitted in disgust. "I still have yet to exact my revenge on him and that Riku boy." Xehanort glanced at the witch.

"I am assuming that is why you wished for us to team up?" The man asked. Maleficent smiled.

"You assume correctly, Xehanort. I lack the assets needed to get rid of the two." The witch admitted.

"And what can you offer us?" Xehanort asked.

"I know the Keyblade Master's friend's weakness." She said. The corner of Xehanort's mouth quirked up into a slight smirk.

"Sadly for you, I already know Riku like the back of my hand. Anything else?" The man asked as Phoenix snickered slightly at how easily that offer was shot down.

Maleficent didn't know how to answer that.

222222

"Go down already!" Sam yelled, shooting Sark, who randomly became giant, between the eyes while Kairi attacked the back of his knees. Finally, the giant, evil program fell down the random pit in the middle of the room. Before the two girls could go help the guys, a huge, bright light shot from the MCP as he yelled in pain, then totally disintegrated.

"Nice!" Sora yelled, high fiving Tron, who had a huge grin. The girls ran up to them.

"Sweet!" Sam smiled.

"Must be quieting down outside now." Kairi smiled, and Sora nodded. Just then, Tron placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping. Again." He smiled.

"No problem." Sora grinned. "Now, you're not going to go jump, are you?" The boy asked wearily, his smiled fading as he remembered how worried he'd been last time. Tron laughed.

"No, not this time."

"Okay." The grin came back.

222222

Leon gripped his Gunblade, about to rush forward to attack a Heartless, when it suddenly froze.

"They did it! Look!" Areith said, pointing to where a couple of Heartless were being attacked by the town's security system.

"Hey, need help!?" Sora called, running over to the two, Kairi and Sam behind him.

"Not so much anymore!" Yuffie shouted, flipping over their heads and throwing her Kunai and Shrunken at a small group of Heartless. Sora smiled and shot forward, helping take the Heartless out, as did Sam and Kairi.

When the Heartless were finally gone, the group all went to Merlin's house.

222222

"So, that Phoenix guy also freed the MCP and Sark?" Leon asked. Sora nodded.

While everyone talked about the problems that Phoenix caused, Sam sat in a corner, thinking. She had seen abilities like that, and she knew what they were, for the most part. And, if she was right, they were going to need Danny. But first, she wanted to bring her idea up to the others.

"Hey, guys." She said, getting their attention.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I think that Phoenix guy was a ghost… or something close to it. I have a little experience with ghosts, but we should get Danny. He's the ghost expert." She said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Kairi said. Sam smiled.

"Alright, I'll call him." She said, pulling out her inter-world cell phone and stepping outside, dialing Danny's number.

There was two rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was a woman's, and it sounded as though she had been crying.

"Um… Mrs. Fenton?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Sam! Thank goodness! Is Danny there with you?" She asked.

"No… wait… Danny's not there?" Sam asked.

"No! He disappeared a couple days ago! We haven't been able to find him at all!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed, and Sam could tell that the woman had started crying again. Sam also felt tear pooling up in her own eyes.

"Do you know what he was doing before he disappeared?" Sam asked.

"He was at school. There was a ghost attack, and he went to go take care of it. But he never went back to school, or came home! And a little after he disappeared, these weird black and silver creatures attacked! They aren't ghosts though, and they're relentless… Oh Sam, I'm worried! What if something bad happened to Danny?" Mrs. Fenton cried.

"I'm… sure he's okay, Mrs. Fenton. We'll find him, okay?" Sam tried to reassure not only the woman, but also herself.

"O-okay…" Mrs. Fenton stammered.

Before Sam went back into the house, she quickly wiped her face on her sleeve, to make sure there weren't any tears.

"So, do we have to go pick him up?" Sora asked. Sam lowered her head.

"No. He disappeared a few nights ago, and Neosouls started attacking Amity Park." She said, her voice thick.

"Do you think…?" Kairi started.

"That Xehanort took him? That's the only thing I can think of." Sam said.

"Looks like we gotta find both Riku and Danny now." Sora said.

"There's no time to waste then." Sam growled, looking up, her eyes full of determination.

* * *

Skyline: Tada!

Roan: See ya'll next time!


	23. XXIII

Skyline: Okay, we are back in business! Thank you so much Pure-Chaos-Heart for finding the script I needed!

Roan: And for your help, Jen Hikari will be in either this chapter or the next. Maybe both :)

D.M: We don't own anything. KH belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and Jen Hikari belongs to Pure-Chaos-Heart!

**XXIII**

Sam stared blankly out the window of the Gummi ship as it flew through zero space. _That Xenhanort had better watch out. He will regret messing with Danny! And Riku! He won't know what hit him._ She thought bitterly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Sam…?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…?" She asked without looking over at the red head.

"Are you okay?"

"… Yeah…"

Sam heard Sora and Kairi sigh, but she ignored them. With a sigh, she let her head fall against the glass with a dull _thunk_, continuing to stare out the window.

"I forgot how hot it was here…" Sora muttered, tugging at the collar of his shirt as they walked around the unusually quiet town of Agrabah.

"Is it usually this quiet?" Sam asked, looking around.

"No…" Sora murmured, looking at the palace. Just then, he noticed a glint. Like the sun reflecting off a blade or something.

_**We should go check that out… **_Roxas suggested, and Sora nodded.

"Common." He said to the girls, leading the way.

As the three made their way to the palace, the ground beneath their feet started to shake, and they heard the trumpets of elephants. Not three seconds later, they heard screams.

"Common!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade and running in the direction of the screams, Sam and Kairi on his heels.

The three finally got to where all the commotion was coming from in time to see Aladdin and Jasmine, who looked like they were about to get married, jump from a raised alter as an elephant slammed into it.

"We have to help the people!" Kairi yelled.

"Right, just be careful and DON'T hurt the elephants!" Sam yelled as she dived into the crowd.

Sora went to run in to help the people to the exits when suddenly, men with weapons appeared, backing the people back into the chapel like place. He ran over and went to hit one upside the head that was chasing a woman when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by daggers imbedded in his vest. As he struggled out of the vest, a man came by and snagged his pouch of munny.

"Hey!" He yelled, finally dropping out of the vest and running at the guy. Before he had a chance to catch him though, an elephant rushed by and Sora was forced to stumble back or be squished.

Sora looked around again and saw a puff of red smoke fly towards the ceiling. A second later, Genie was at the top, trying to keep more pieces from falling.

"Genie!" Sora yelled, running through the crowed.

"Sora! Boy is it good to see you! WATCH OUT!" Genie yelled. Sora looked over and saw a man swinging a blade right down on his head. Sora didn't even have a chance to dodge or block when, out of nowhere, a girl with black and white hair jumped in and blocked the blade with two scimitars.

"H-hey… thanks…" Sora stammered.

"No problem. Keep your eyes open though." She said. Sora nodded.

"Right."

Just then, Kairi ran over. "Sora, do you have enough Drive to change forms?" She demanded. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, all full."

"Then drive with me!"

Sora blinked, having never driven with Kairi before. But he nodded and focused for only a moment when there was a blinding flash of light. Kairi vanished, and Sora's cloths changed colors, becoming light purple and white. He was floating slightly and wielded Kingdom Key in his right hand and Budding Friendship in his left. He nodded to the girl with black and white hair, who looked shocked, then began fighting.

232323

Saluk watched with narrowed eyes as the chaos went on. He remembered what that witch, Maleficent, told him to do with the dark powers she had given him if a boy and two girls who were not from this world came.

Raising his hand so that the gold claw on his knuckles flashed, he summoned the dark beasts Maleficent told him were called Heartless. The swarmed from the shadows with blood thirsty rage and attacked mainly the two other-worlders who had merged.

232323

Sam was running through the half destroyed palace, shooting the men away from her with her Fenton Wrist Ray when she ended up in a quieter area, full of what looked like wedding gifts. "What's with all these weddings being inturru~" She cut off as she ducked to narrowly avoid being hit by a gold plate.

"Meet your match, Zorro!" A voice yelled. She looked over to see a parrot holding a vase like object with a man in blue advancing on him. The only visible skin on the man was his eyes and hands.

"Good birdie… Polly want a~" The man started, but the bird cut him off.

"Say cracker and I let YOU HAVE IT ON PRINCIPLE!" The bird swung the vase at him, but the man dodged, then grabbed the vase, thus lifting the bird up and snatching it out of his ha~ wing?

"You have a lot of spirit." The man stated, then pushed him into a bigger vase, but one that'll be hard to get out of. "And a lot of mouth." He then turned to the gifts.

Sam was angry though. She grabbed a gold staff that was pretty heavy and ran forward, clunking the man on the head. "You jerk, treating a bird like that! How would you like it if I pushed YOU into a vase, huh!" She demanded, brandishing the staff as the man turned to face her.

"The oracle…" The man breathed, his eyes widening.

232323

Sora, still in Royal Form, fought back to back with the girl who had saved him earlier, slightly surprised when she barbequed one of the men with a fire spell.

What surprised him more where the Heartless showing up.

"They fight like demons!" One of the guards yelled. Sora looked over to see him wearing only his underwear and holding the hilt of a sword with no blade. His companion, dressed the same, gasped.

"Worse than demons! These are the forty thieves!"

"Really? I count thirty-nine…" Genie said. Sora saw a glimpse of Aladdin look around and anger cross his face.

"Forty." He growled, running across the room and shedding his jacket.

232323

The man in the blue hood advanced on Sam. "Give me the staff, girl." He demanded.

"Over my dead body!" She spit back.

"That, my dear, can be arranged." He said, pulling out his sword.

He tackled Sam and managed to grab the staff from her. "Ah, at last…" He breathed, standing and pinning Sam to the ground with a foot on her stomach. He lifted the staff up to get a better look at it, when suddenly, he was tackled and knocked to the floor, the staff falling from his hand. Aladdin grabbed it and stood over the man in blue.

"Can I see your invitation?" He said with a slight smirk.

The man in blue narrowed his eyes and grabbed an Egyptian like statue cat that was next to his hand. "Stay out of my way boy, and you won't get HURT!" He threw it at Aladdin's feet, causing him to fall back hard. Sam, who had been in the process of standing, went to hit the man, but he moved fast and pinned Aladdin down.

Aladdin swung the staff, but the man caught his wrist. "You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!" He growled. Aladdin glared at him.

"When I get up I'll _bow_ to you!" He sneered, managing to get his feet into the man's stomach and kick him off.

As the two grappled for the staff, Sam tried to aim at the King of Thieves. They moved around too much for her to get a clear shot though.

232323

The fight in the main room was starting to clear up as Sora ran out of drive, and Kairi reappeared.

"Guess there's really no point to this, huh?" Genie asked himself. The two looked up to see the ceiling gone, except for a small bit that was the shape of Genie. He then flew down and landed next to the three, just as three thieves ran towards them.

The thieves looked at them, and whipped out their weapons. Sora was about to charge with his Keyblade, but Genie put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this." He smiled, and in a puff of smoke, he was wearing a ninja outfit.

Another puff, and about forty ninja outfit wearing genies appeared and brandished their weapons. The three guys looked like they peed their pants before running off in the opposite direction. Genie smiled, then looked over to where an elephant was. He winked at the three before growing quiet big and grabbing the elephant.

"FREEZE, SAND BAGS!" He said, 'cocking' the elephant's trunk before pointing it at the remaining thieves. "DON'T MAKE ME USE THE OTHER END!" A gust of wind suddenly shot from the elephant's nose and blew a few of the men, and a whole lot of Heartless, away before the elephant fell limp in the Genie's hand, looking deflated. He looked at it for a second before putting it down carefully.

Sora watched with a smile as the Genie cleared the rest of the men.

"Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie!" Saluk growled, glaring at the blue wonder. "Get the others out of here!" He commanded to the men next to him. He then smirked. "We'll leave the 'king' to his plan."

232323

The King managed to grab the scepter from Aladdin and started running, but Sam managed to tackle him from the side, knocking him to the ground. He kicked her off with a foot to her stomach, hard, and sent her across the room and into a bunch of the hard gifts.

He was just getting up again when Aladdin pounced on him and grabbed the scepter so that they were grappling for it, yet again.

Sam, knowing that she heard something break behind her, turned to see the bird she saw earlier, stumble slightly before he fell. She looked back at the two men, just in time to see the elephant rushing them.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Aladdin and the man looked up before the first rolled onto his back, kicked the man off, then jumped in the opposite direction himself, still holding the staff.

After looking out the giant hole that the elephant made, Aladdin looked back into the room. "Where's the King of Thieves?" He asked breathlessly. Sam forced herself to her feet.

"I don't know." She said, shaking her head.

Aladdin then looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sam. I'm a friend of Sora's, if you know him." She said. Aladdin smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know Sora. Where is he?"

"In the main room, I guess.

232323

It was finally all clear in the main room, and Genie looked around with a satisfied smiled. The smile only lasted a second though, before everything starts falling. "This is not my fault! THIS WAS NOT BUILT TO CODE!" He yelled. Sora, Kairi, and the girl, who Sora learned was named Jen, all crouched down slightly, covering their heads.

Just then, the Sultan walked in and looked around, Iago on his shoulder.

"Good luck getting the catering deposit back." The bird said before flying off.

"Oh my…" He groaned. Jasmine walked over and put her hands on her father's shoulders while the Genie appeared floating upside down next to him.

"Fear not old father of the bride! We can rebuild!" He disappeared and reappeared facing them, wearing a construction outfit.

"Oh, please do…" The old man pleaded. "We can't have a wedding without a pavilion."

Kairi turned to Jasmine as Genie and the Sultan talked pavilions. "I am so sorry about your wedding being crashed like this." She sympathized. Jasmine just shook her head with a sigh.

"It's not your fault." She said, then looked at the other two. "Thanks for helping though. It means a lot."

Sora nodded.

"Sora, what happened to your vest?" Kairi asked.

"Somewhere over there." Jen pointed to one of the many piles of rubble. "I saw him get pinned and his cash stolen."

"What! That was all our munny!" Kairi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora sighed, but Kairi shook her head.

"Don't worry, we'll make more…" She sighed.

The three, plus Jasmine, joined Aladdin and Sam in the side room, checking to make sure everything was okay.

"What were they after?" Jasmine asked.

"You mean BESIDES your guests' money?" Sora asked, still a bit miffed at their munny being taken.

Aladdin smiled slightly at him as he walked over and held the scepter up. "This is what the King of Thieves wanted." He said to the group.

Iago landed on top of it. "With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" He demanded, just as the green jewel on top started glowing brilliantly. The whole group covered their eyes as the scepter floated out of Aladdin's hand and into the middle of the room.

"Your question is mine to answer!" A voice echoed from it. A light glowed from the top, forming a figure. "The King of Thieves sought my site to find the ultimate treasure."

"Did someone say treasure!" Iago asked excitedly before the voice finished. Sora rolled his eyes.

_He would THRIVE in Port Royal…_ He thought to himself.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked. Sora looked over, having not even realized he was there.

"Oh… looks like an Oracle…" He said mystically.

"Yeah, that's what the King of Thieves called it…" Sam said, staring at the staff.

"I see all that has been, and all that will be…" The glowing figure said.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh… defiantly an Oracle, tells the future… uh-oh…" The Genie said in one of his many impersonations.

"Okay, you know all, so tell all! Where is the treasure! You know, the ultimate treasure?" Iago asked greedily. Sora rolled his eyes as Sam chuckled slightly.

"I am bound by the rule of one." The Oracle answered.

"Huh?" Iago asked cluelessly.

"Which means one question per person." Jen answered.

"I ONLY ASKED ONE QUESTION!" Iago yelled.

"You have already asked you question." The Oracle said. Iago flew up to face her.

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was… uh… thinking out loud!" Iago said. Sam rolled her eyes as Genie reached up and grabbed the bird by his tail.

"Very loud!" He said, nose to beak with the bird, who quickly flew back over to Sam.

"Sora, should we ask it where to find Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Or Danny?" Sam quickly piped up.

"Or how to beat Xehanort and Maleficent once and for all…" Sora mused.

"We each can ask it a question." Sam said excitedly.

"Nope, sorry guys. She only sees what has been and what will in THIS world." Genie said, appearing next to Sora, who groaned.

"Figures." He grumbled.

"My father!" The three turned when they heard Aladdin ask that.

The Oracle moved her arms, and suddenly, there was a picture of a man who looked like the older version of Aladdin floating in front of her. Aladdin walked over to it with a dazed look on his face. "My father is alive…?" He gasped in shock.

Skyline: I did choose worlds where all these weddings are interrupted… didn't I?

Roan: (Sigh) We only chose our favorites…

D.M: (Rereading it) Sucks to be from a different world…

Skyline: Yeah…


End file.
